La fille au loup
by Ameethyste
Summary: Une jeune fille, et un loup. Une histoire d'amitié étrange, et ce chasseur. Alors qu'elle se disait haïr les humains, Juvia va-t-elle finalement partir à la recherche de son passé perdu avec l'un des leurs ?
1. Chapter 1

Ses pas repoussaient l'herbe rêche, faisaient craquer des branches mortes. Elle repoussait les limites de son corps, ignorant les perles de sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front, formant multiples et diverses formes sur son visage. Elle ignorait les écorchures de sa peau rouge. Son souffle irrégulier mourrait dans sa gorge, et des soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche entre-ouverte. De ses yeux couleur cobalt elle parcourait le paysage autour d'elle.

L'arbre lui tendit sa branche, elle s'en empara.

D'un geste agile, elle grimpa sur le tronc, usant du bois formant ce qu'elle appelait _branche_ , elle parvint finalement à se hisser jusqu'en haut du monument fait d'écorces. Ce chêne allait bien lui être utile pour suivre ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Toujours en se servant de ses globules oculaires, elle chercha son compagnon du regard, et retint son souffle lorsqu'un bruit fit frissonner les fougères non loin de son arbre à elle, au pied d'un pin.

 _Etait-ce leur proie ?_

Essoufflée, elle tenta de calmer un peu sa respiration haletante. Sa branche craqua un peu. En grimaçant parce qu'il serait bête de tomber, elle se hissa vers le tronc auquel elle s'accrocha avec ferveur. Passant son regard azur outre cet imposant morceau de bois, elle fixa de nouveau le buisson de fougères qui avait bougé, un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci frissonna de nouveau, et quelques feuilles en tombèrent. Ainsi, elle put voir avec ravissement le pelage tantôt brun, tantôt blanc. Son sourire s'étira, et elle rajusta sa tunique blanche, un peu déchirée par endroits. Se fichant de l'état pitoyable de sa crinière bleue, elle se contenta d'attendre quelques secondes.

Soudain, bondissant d'à travers les feuilles d'un bosquet qu'elle n'avait pas aperçut, un immense loup noir aux crocs aiguisés sauta et fit jaillir les griffes coupantes de ses pattes. Il y eut un moment où la nature se tut, comme pour respecter la règle de celle-ci, et l'animal noir atterrit sur sa victime innocente donc un cri s'échappa de la gorge compressée par la puissante bête. Elle se débattit, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être encore une chance face à cette affamée qui demandait de la nourriture pour remplir sa pense. Mais la jeune biche dut se rendre à l'évidence elle était finie. Le loup au-dessus d'elle était décidé à la manger.

Un craquement d'os, et la jeune fille toujours perchée dans l'arbre grimaça de dégoût avant de fermer un œil.

Les mouvements de la victime s'étaient définitivement taris tandis que le chasseur commençait à la dévorer, arrachant la chair, faisant jaillir le sang, et souillant son pelage couleur nuit. La demoiselle se décida à descendre de son perchoir, étant donné que la chasse était finie, et elle atterrit sur le sol après quelques minutes et elle soupira de soulagement. Pendant ce temps, le loup avait bien avancé son festin, et la simple vue de ce spectacle funeste la répugnait au plus point. C'était tout simplement _dégoûtant_. Elle détourna le regard et pris place sur une pierre plate avant d'arracher une pousse qui plongeait jusque-là dans la terre.

Jetant un regard vers le prédateur, elle remarqua que de dernier avait levé la tête vers elle, lui montrant ouvertement sa gueule sale, pleine de sang et de matière que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à identifier –et ne _voulait pas_ identifier. Son visage se tinta de moquerie, et elle croqua dans la racine tout en fixant le noir qui avait recommencé à manger.

« Juvia pense qu'il faudra passer au lac après. Tu es _sale_. »

A l'entente du mot prononcé avec tant de dédain, l'animal compris que quelque chose dont il ne raffolait pas aller arriver. Il émit un grognement lassé tout en continuant de dévorer sa proie. La dénommée Juvia caressa ses propres cheveux bleus tout en regardant dans le vide, essayant comme elle pouvait d'ignorer les bruits de ravissement de l'animal noir.

Elle put finir sa racine avant que son compagnon finisse de dévorer cette pauvre biche, et ne vienne s'installer à côté d'elle. Sentant l'odeur de l'animal, la demoiselle esquissa une grimace et se leva, s'essuyant la bouche, et se mettant en route dans la forêt. Elle admirait tous les détails de cette densité florale qui s'offrait à elle, et ce même si elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle s'en fichait, même après des années, elle adulait toujours autant sa maison, comme elle l'appelait.

Juvia enjamba agilement une racine en sautillant, et s'amusa à marcher sur les pierres grises. Même du haut de ses dix-neuf ans elle s'amusait toujours autant avec la nature. Elle aimait respirer cette odeur de mousse fraiche qui s'accrochait à ses narines. L'odeur de la liberté. Elle aimait ça plus que tout. Et elle ne voudrait changer sa liberté pour rien au monde.

Soudain, elle aperçut ce qu'elle recherchait depuis que Le Loup et elle s'étaient mis en route. Le lac comme elle l'appelait s'étendait devant elle, et elle soupira, admirative de cet endroit qu'elle chérissait tant. Ravie d'être arrivée, elle inspira l'odeur alléchante des baies qui se trouvaient à proximité, et s'éloigna pour en cueillir. Le Loup la suivit de loin, s'asseyant face au lac qui brillait sous les rayons de soleil que filtraient les arbres.

Juvia dégusta avec appétit les petites baies qui lui soutirèrent des soupirs d'aise. C'était vraiment agréable de sentir les fruits glisser dans sa gorge, répandant leur agréable goût sucré. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de dépouiller le pauvre buisson, elle se leva, et ôta sa tunique blanche, pleine de poils, qu'elle posa sur une pierre. Une fois nue, elle entra dans le lac sans oublier de grimacer à cause du froid, et put se laver entièrement.

Puis, son regard se planta dans celui tellement perçant de son ami prédateur. Elle l'imita du regard, puisque c'était le langage qui leur permettait de communiquer tous les deux. Le loup soutint ses orbes bleus un moment. Juvia était déterminée à le faire céder et cela se voyait très clairement. Elle s'assit sur le gravier du lac, et resta dans l'eau tout en incitant l'animal à la rejoindre. Au bout d'un moment, poussé par les yeux de la jeune femme, Le Loup entra à son tour dans l'eau bien qu'il ne fut pas content d'y mettre les pattes. Satisfaite, la bleue ne put empêcher le sourire hautain, presque supérieur, d'étirer ses lèvres.

Le noir entra jusqu'à ce que ses pattes soient entièrement dans le liquide transparent, et fut réticent à l'idée d'aller plus loin. Franchement, cela ne l'enchantait guère, l'eau n'étant pas dans ses préférences. Voyant que l'humaine se moquait discrètement, il plongea son museau dans l'eau, et le releva d'un coup, pour envoyer valser les gouttelettes sur le visage de la femme. Effet immédiat, elle arrêta de rire.

Comme pour se venger, Juvia essaya l'impossible car l'animal détestait ça : le caresser. Elle tendit doucement sa main en sa direction, voyant Le Loup se méfier devant l'approche si soudaine de celle à la peau pâle, et commença à grogner lorsque la main fut trop près. Cependant, il ne tenta pas de la mordre, et la jeune femme réussit tout de même à poser sa paume sur le crâne de la victime qui se contenta de frissonner à chaque va-et-vient sur ses poils soyeux.

« Juvia ne comprendra jamais pourquoi tu es si _froid_ avec elle. » Déclara la jeune femme en soupirant tout en ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine.

Le loup n'y comprit bien sûr pas un mot, et ne rechigna donc pas. Il se contenta de regagner la rive, partiellement propre. Juvia fronça les sourcils et eut un long soupir d'exaspération. Mais elle devait bien se faire une idée, c'était un animal sauvage, et non un homme doté de la même conscience qu'elle. Etre propre était à priori la dernière de ses priorités.

S'étirant, la jeune femme sortit finalement de l'eau après s'être lavée avec les moyens du bord, et secoua son corps à la manière d'un animal. Malgré cela, les gouttes froides descendaient toujours sur son corps musclé, et finement sculpté. Juvia frissonna et remit finalement sa tunique en peau d'animal, qui la réchauffa un peu.

Elle ne fit gère attention au Loup lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin du retour. Elle savait qu'il allait le suivre, c'était dans ses habitudes. Alors, elle commença à avancer, toujours en profitant de la nature –même si l'air humide la faisait un peu frissonner, faute à sa récente baignade. Soudain, la jeune femme aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua dans un premier temps. Elle se rapprocha d'un arbre étrange, et se planta devant. Son regard bleu parcourut son écorce, et s'arrêta dans une profonde entaille qui barrait la protection du chêne. Un coup tellement précis, qu'il ne pouvait pas être naturel. Juvia passa ses doigts fins dans la blessure de l'arbre, et soupira.

De résignation, elle serra les poings, et fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait fortement que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Et pourtant, ce coup était si précis, que sa conclusion était sans appel. Elle regarda aux alentours, espérant ne pas être observée, puis, le soulagement fut palpable lorsqu'elle ne vit que Le Loup qui était assis non loin d'elle.

 _Les Hommes._

La bleutée se sentit soudain vulnérable, menacée. Elle saisit un bâton à proximité, et le prisa en deux, se retrouvant avec deux manches coupants. Avec, elle se sentait moins faible. Son regard capta celui du Loup, et dans un commun accord, ils décidèrent de continuer leur route en se méfiant. Juvia avait déjà vu des hommes. De rares foies, mais elle les avait vus. Avec leur feu, leurs lances, et leur côté sanguinaire. Elle les avait vus se réjouir de tuer autant de bêtes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Leurs ricanements étaient imprimés dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle les trouvait tout simplement répugnants.

Bien sûr que ça lui arrivait de tuer des animaux, Le Loup aussi le faisait, mais c'était la règle de la chaine alimentaire, et elle tuait le moins possible. Elle prenait uniquement ce dont elle avait réellement besoin. C'était pour sa survie et pour rien d'autre. Mais les Hommes étaient autrement preneurs. Il prenait bien plus que ce qui leur était attribué. Ils tuaient parfois pour le simple plaisir de tuer. Pour Juvia, c'était répugnant. Elle détestait cette race plus que tout, et préférait la compagnie des arbres, et des animaux.

Ses pieds la menèrent à une grotte un peu reculée de la nature, en hauteur. La pluie commençait doucement à tomber, et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'empressa d'entrer dans son logis. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle poussa un soupir d'aise et de soulagement, et posa ses armes sur le côté tandis que Le Loup s'allongeait à côté de là où Juvia faisait habituellement le feu. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, la jeune fille soupira bruyamment.

Elle vivait avec l'animal depuis très longtemps. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce Loup. Juvia souffrait d'une amnésie au-delà de ses dix ans. Avant ça, plus aucun souvenir. Le vide complet. Le trou noir. Soupirante, la jeune femme prit son matériel pour allumer le feu et toisa son compagnon du regard.

« Juvia trouve que tu dépends trop d'elle, les animaux sauvages ont peur du feu normalement. » Déclara-t-elle tandis qu'une première étincelle naissait de son bâton.

Le Loup ne comprit toujours pas ces étranges sons qui sortaient des lèvres de sa camarade. Il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux bleus, et si froids. L'animal était vraiment magnifique, et elle avait pu le constater depuis sa plus tendre enfance –enfin, du plus loin que lui permettaient ses souvenirs. Son pelage était d'un noir profond, et il n'y avait absolument aucune brèche à cette couleur sombre. Absolument tout le corps du Loup en était recouvert. Et puis il y avait ces yeux. Bleus, très clairs, toujours animés par une lueur qui faisait réfléchir la lune, lorsque la bête sortait la nuit. Oui, Juvia aimait bien l'admirer.

Songeuse, l'amoureuse de la nature finit d'allumer un bon feu qui s'élevait dans la grotte, et s'assit en tailleur face à ce dernier. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes tantôt rouges, tantôt orangées, et même parfois jaunes. Elle ignora les crépitements de sa propre création, et commença à se questionner. Depuis quelque temps, ça lui arrivait. Depuis le plus jeune de sa personne dont elle se souvenait, la demoiselle était persuadée d'être un loup. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était même déplacée à quatre pattes pendant une journée entière pour s'en convaincre, mais les courbatures dans son dos le soir-même l'avaient convaincue qu'elle n'était pas _normale_ , pour un loup. De plus, elle se déplaçait beaucoup plus lentement que les autres prédateurs qu'elle pensait ses camarades.

Ses dix-neuf années –ou à peu près cet âge, rien n'était sûr pour elle–, lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'elle n'était peut-être pas une de ces bêtes au pelage soyeux. Nue, elle n'avait aucun poil de semblable sur elle. Sa peau était lisse, et douce. Certes, elle n'était pas totalement démunie de fourrure, mais elle n'était pas comme les loups. C'était une dure réalité, pour elle qui se faisait toute une fierté de faire partie de cette race, mais elle n'était pas leur semblable. De plus, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de dépecer une bête comme Le Loup. Elle ne marchait pas non plus à quatre pattes, et se tenait sur ses deux _jambes_.

Un nouveau soupir quitta ses lèvres. Elle remarqua en jetant un regard par dessus le feu que Le Loup s'était étrangement endormi, la tête figée sur ses pattes avant, et ses yeux paisiblement fermés. Juvia savait que cet animal veillait et qu'il allait partir dans la nuit pour chasser et satisfaire ses besoins en tant qu'animal, mais pour une raison obscure, ce Loup la suivait, et où qu'il parte, il revenait toujours auprès d'elle. Il la suivait comme s'il était son ombre, et ce, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé à ses côtés un matin, où tous ses souvenirs s'étaient envolés. Elle se souvint de cette tête de loup au dessus d'elle, qui la regardait du bleu de ses yeux. Un regard froid, et imperturbable.

Juvia eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle fixait toujours le feu.

Elle se souvint du cri qu'elle avait poussé avant de faire une roulade sur le côté dans l'objectif de s'échapper de ce qu'elle croyait être un prédateur. Mais Le Loup n'avait pas bougé, et il la regardait toujours avec son assurance inviolable. Juvia avait alors arqué un sourcil, et lui avait posé des questions sur sa présence dans la grotte, sans n'obtenir aucune réponse. L'animal n'était pas doté de la parole, cela paraissait plutôt logique.

Et puis ne sachant pas d'où elle venait, elle avait finalement décidé de rester avec lui en attendant de recouvrer la mémoire. De jour en jour, elle avait appris à apprivoiser la bête, et à mieux la comprendre. Elle avait marché à ses côtés pendant un long moment, et elle avait aussi découvert que ce fameux Loup la protégeait en cas de danger. La bleue sourit en repensant au jour où elle avait mis son compagnon et elle-même dans une position très délicate en voulant manger des mures. La fillette raffolait tant de ces fruits sucrés qu'elle avait tenté d'en attraper, suspendue à la branche d'un arbre, et elle était tombée dans le buisson épineux. Bien sûr, le loup, sans réfléchir, avait accouru à sa rescousse, et avait plongé la tête la première dans les épines.

Juvia s'étira, et souffla de bien être en regardant la pluie chuter dehors. Elle aimait bien la pluie, et lorsqu'elle était encore petite, elle se aimait jouer dans la boue, s'amuser avec les gouttes, et éclabousser Le Loup le lendemain d'une grosse averse. Elle était vraiment incorrigible. Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sauf qu'avec l'âge, elle préférait s'asseoir sur un rocher pour contempler les caprices de la nature. C'était _ça_ , qu'elle aimait.

La fierté d'avoir grandi dans cet endroit si beau amena encore plus le sourire sur son visage marqué par les traits de la fatigue. Sa contemplation dura un moment, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle ne remarque qu'elle s'endormait assise, et que ses vêtements avaient séché. Enfin à l'aise, elle se coucha sur sa petite paillasse improvisée, et sombra dans les bras si accueillants de Morphée.

* * *

Chevauchant le vent, Juvia courait dans l'herbe humide depuis tôt le matin.

Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube, ne trouvant pas spécialement le soleil après que Le Loup l'ait réveillée en rentrant de sa chasse nocturne. Avide de sa si précieuse liberté, elle s'était levée, et était allée courir à s'en délier les jambes. Le vent frappait violemment son visage alors que son rythme ne faisait qu'augmenter, et elle frissonnait à chaque fois que ses pieds s'accrochaient à l'herbe trempée. Le Loup courait à ses côtés, mais il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour regarder les alentours. Sûrement pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas de danger, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

La jeune femme sauta par dessus la racine d'un arbre, évita une branche plus en hauteur, ralentit le rythme lorsqu'elle avait affaire à de la boue, et jetait des coups d'œil au Loup pour vérifier qu'il la suivait.

Quelle question, bien sûr qu'il la suivait.

Constatant agréablement que les pattes de la bête noire marchait sur ses pas, elle continua un peu sa course effrénée, avant de s'arrêter progressivement pour finalement se retrouver à reprendre son souffle aux pieds d'un arbre. Juvia avait eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était un chêne. Essoufflée, elle haleta un moment avant de se rendre compte du comportement étrange du noir.

Le Loup avait un peu perdu sa sérénité, celle en laquelle Juvia avait tant d'admiration. Il regardait frénétiquement aux alentours et sa bouche s'entrouvrait de temps en temps pour laisser échapper des petits grognements, comme s'il se défendait d'une menace. Juvia fut intriguée de son comportement, et se releva pour le regarder. Elle s'approcha de lui en même temps qu'il s'approchait d'elle à reculons, exactement comme s'il la défendait contre des prédateurs plus puissants que lui.

Juvia tenta de dénicher un mouvement dans les buissons, mais elle ne vit absolument rien. Les arbres étaient paisibles au même titre que les fougères. Rien ne bougeait, mais pourtant, Le Loup était toujours aux aguets. Il attendait le moindre faux pas pour bondir sur une prétendue proie qui ne semblait pas exister.

Soudain, une brindille se brisa sous le poids de ce que Juvia déduit être comme une chaussure.

Prestement, la jeune femme se retourna, faisant valser ses jolies boucles bleues. L'affolement était bien visible dans son regard céruléen, et elle scrutait vite les alentours, Le Loup maintenant derrière elle, elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité, et elle avait un peu peur. Comme par réflexe, elle mit ses deux petits poings frêles devant elle, plus précisément en bouclier pour éventuellement protéger sa poitrine –simple acquis de conscience, elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir.

Et c'est là que son cœur s'emballa.

C'est la que la peur gagna son cœur.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que le canon d'un fusil de chasse la pointait, tandis que son propriétaire avait l'œil bien encré sur elle. Trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste, elle se contenta d'étouffer un cri de surprise et de frayeur tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Étrangement, Le Loup n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais Juvia n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne devant elle, sinon, il serait autant voire plus en danger qu'elle-même.

Le jeune homme propriétaire de l'arme les toisait d'un regard dur, et froid, rempli de mépris. Il avança un pied en même temps que Juvia reculait le sien une nouvelle fois. Son regard était impassible, et même s'il avait vu que Juvia était bien comme lui, et non un gibier, il n'abaissa pas sa machine à tuer, et la maintint bien fermement dirigée vers la poitrine de sa victime.

Le chasseur étonna Juvia de ses cheveux ébènes parfaitement placés sur son visage, et de son regard intransigeant. La demoiselle remarqua que la moitié de son visage était cachée derrière son arme à feu. Il portait une besace autour de son cou, et celle-ci semblait très lourde. Juvia le détailla encore un peu du regard, s'arrêta un peu sur son collier au pendentif en forme de croix qui se laissait choir à son cou, puis, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la réelle menace. Cette arme qu'il pointait en sa direction.

La jeune femme avait déjà vu et entendu ces objets tueurs comme celui que le menaçant tenait dans sa main. Elle savait que c'était mortel, et que si il pressait la détente, c'en était fini d'elle. La bleue avait déjà pu constater de ses propres yeux l'horreur des cadavres des animaux abattus par cette horrible chose. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer. Ainsi, elle libéra sa cage thoracique doucement, produisant un souffle haletant.

Et puis le ton glacial de l'agresseur en face d'elle brisa le silence, déchira l'air de son intonation, et fit sursauter la demoiselle.

« Pousse-toi. » Ordonna-t-il en un souffle tout en maintenant sa position.

L'interpellée sentit ses muscles s'engourdir plus que coutume. Ses tremblements ne cessaient pas, et elle était tellement intimidée par cette arme impressionnante qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à amorcer un seul pas. Elle était totalement pétrifiée, c'était le mot. Mais soudainement, elle eut un sursaut vif vers la réalité, Le Loup grognait de plus belle en reculant. Juvia compris qu'il n'osait pas venir la protéger, car tout comme elle, cet individu lui faisait peur, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas s'enfuir et l'abandonner comme l'aurait fait un autre loup, ou n'importe quelle bête traquée.

La bleue prit enfin le temps d'analyser les paroles du nouvel arrivant. Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Se... Pousser ? Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'elle se pousse s'il voulait la tuer ? Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'il la menaçait avec son arme, non ? Juvia frissonna violemment tout en soufflant, effrayée. Elle venait de comprendre ce que voulait cet homme.

Ce chasseur.

C'était Le Loup qui l'intéressait, et non elle. Les deux habitants de la forêt étaient coincés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation aussi délicate. Il leur était déjà arrivé de s'échapper d'une bande de chasseur qu'ils avaient entendu arriver, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche de l'un des leurs. Les pensées affluaient de plus en plus vite dans le cerveau perdu de la bleue qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Encore un peu, et elle cédait à la panique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Osa demander la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

Le tueur devant eux sembla hésiter un instant. Juvia vit clairement ses pupilles partir de derrière elle pour venir se planter dans le turquin de ses yeux. La jeune femme retint son souffle alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait face à un regard aussi voir plus froid que celui de son compagnon animal. Son doigt bougea un peu sur la détente, et Juvia faillit crier tellement elle avait peur avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que mieux installer son doigt sur le bouton mortel. Ce silence dura un moment.

Il ne daigna pas donner de réponse à sa question, mais s'adressa à elle finalement d'un air glacé, dépourvu d'intérêt pour la question de la demoiselle. Il perdait un peu son sang-froid.

« Je t'ai demandé de te pousser ! Cria-t-il.

– Et Juvia vous a demandé qui vous êtes ! » Rétorqua la menacée sur le même ton.

La bleue perçut bien le moment ou le chasseur retint sa respiration. Pour calmer sa colère, ou parce que Juvia l'avait surpris, cette dernière n'en savait rien. Il commença à dangereusement avancer vers la fille de la nature, qui, prise de peur, reculait en rythme avec son camarade Loup derrière elle. Puis, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Le souvenir fit le chemin dans son cerveau, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle arrêta sa marche arrière, et fixa celui qui lui faisait face.

Pendant un instant, elle avait presque oublié le trou qui se trouvait à cet endroit. Si le jeune homme avançait encore, il tomberait dedans, et pourrait se faire très, _très_ mal. La bleue se souvenait d'un jour où elle avait failli y tomber, et elle avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait constaté à quel point le trou était profond. Il fallait que le chasseur arrête le mouvement de ses jambes.

 _Tout de suite._

« S-stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! » Cria la bleue en agitant les mains devant elle.

Mais l'homme ne ralentissait pas, au contraire, un sourire narquois s'était installé sur sa face de crétin, et il continuait d'avancer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit fatidique, et s'il y tombait, il pourrait même en mourir. Juvia haïssait les hommes, et en particulier celui-là qui l'avait personnellement menacée, mais elle était de nature inquiète et détestait voir quelqu'un souffrir ou courir un danger quelconque –même si c'était un de ces idiots d'humains.

« Je ne me plierais pas à tes ordres. Maintenant pousse to- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol avait cédé sous ses pieds. Il y eut un cri roque, d'effroi, et il lâcha son arme qui chuta aux pieds de Juvia tandis qu'il finissait misérablement sa chute tout au fond du piège. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de surprise, et elle se mit à trembler, tout en se rendant au-dessus du trou.

La jeune femme fut véritablement choquée.

La cheville du jeune homme était totalement désarticulée, et ne semblait plus suivre le bon chemin des muscles tandis qu'elle avait déjà gonflé. Un léger filet de sang s'échappait du haut de son crane, et il avait une expression de douleur sur son visage alors que ses yeux étaient clos. Morphée semblait l'avoir forcé à rejoindre son monde plus vite que prévu. Nonobstant, Juvia perçut le faible mouvement de montée-descente de sa poitrine. Elle détailla encore un peu son corps qui était parfois enseveli sous d'épaisses couches de terre.

Il était vivant.

La jeune demoiselle souffla, soulagée, il n'avait pas succombé à cette chute. Elle mit un pied dans le trou, trouvant une racine sur laquelle elle s'appuya, et dévisagea le loup qui la regardait, toujours comme à son habitude. En un seul regard, elle lui fit comprendre son objectif.

Elle allait sortir le chasseur de là.

* * *

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs !

Voici donc (servi sur un plateau d'argent) le premier chapitre de "La fille au loup", cette dernière est comme vous l'aurez deviné, le personnage de Juvia Lockser. J'aime bien l'idée de ma fiction, et pour une fois, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'inspire pas mal. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose aussi vite, je suis agréablement surprise de moi-même, et plutôt contente aussi. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ni d'accord, je n'ai aucune correctrice, ni bêta-lectrice, du coup, j'avoue que je galère un peu (même si je cherche, je cherche...). Si jamais vous trouvez quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, ça sera avec plaisir. Je pense que vous avez compris qui est ce fameux chasseur (ou pas en fait, ce n'est pas si évident). A la base, je voulais attendre le second chapitre pour le faire arriver, mais je me suis dit qu'il pouvait tomber dans ce joli trou (non, non, je ne suis pas sadique, non, je n'ai pas adoré sauver Juvia en le faisant tomber dans le trou, naaaaah) dans le premier chapitre, et que c'était plus simple pour commencer le second.

Je pense que la fiction fera dans les environs des dix chapitres, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite.

A la prochaine !

Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

Usant de ses dernières forces, Juvia déposa lourdement le corps du brun sur le sol froid de la caverne avant de s'effondrer à son tour, genoux au sol. Une grimace vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait vainement de faire craquer son dos, source de douleur incessantes à cause du chasseur qu'elle avait dû porter. Le seul problème était que celui-ci était dix fois plus corpulent qu'elle, et elle avait eu du mal à le porter, et encore plus à le monter dans la grotte. La jeune demoiselle lança un regard dur au Loup qui ne l'aidait même pas à bien installer l'homme correctement. Il se contentait de rester assis sur l'entrée de la grotte. Heureusement, la bête avait aidé la bleue à sortir le lourd corps de leur agresseur du piège, sans quoi elle y serait encore. Malheureusement, elle avait bien senti que Le Loup était frustré par ses propres agissements, et qu'il s'en voulait sans doute d'avoir aidé un humain.

Une plainte sourde, presque étouffée tellement la jeune femme souffrait. Une main se glissa dans son dos, et caressa doucement l'endroit endolori où elle avait mal. L'amoureuse de la nature se massa un moment, lénifiant un peu la douleur qui était apparue dans le bas de son dos, avant de remettre sa crinière indisciplinée en place. Comme elle put, elle tenta de dompter ses boucles et les nœuds de sa toison bleue, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses fils céruléens étaient bien décidés de rester dans leur place qui rendait le tableau plutôt... Moche. Très vite, le regard de la jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers le jeune garçon qui grimaçait dans son sommeil plus ou moins voulu. Elle se pencha, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Son premier réflexe fut de constater l'état de sa cheville. Elle lui faisait peur tellement elle était tordue. La demoiselle de la nature la caressa du bout des doigts mais cela entraîna un sursaut de douleur et un gémissement de la part du blessé qui n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Juvia souffla, se souvenant d'une méthode qui pourrait bien faire souffrir le jeune garçon. Il crierait sûrement de douleur et la bleue ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait vraiment peur de lui faire mal. Alors, elle remit ses mains sur la fourrure du bas de sa robe, se ravisant du geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à exécuter.

La besace autour de la poitrine du garçon semblait lui compresser les poumons, et il se mit à tousser. Délicatement, l'azurée ôta le sac, et grimaça devant son poids. Lourdement, la besace s'écrasa sur le sol gelé de la grotte, et répandit un peu de son contenu dessus. Juvia sursauta et se recula un peu. Elle vit un drôle d'objet noir, ressemblant à une tablette d'ardoise qu'elle avait déjà vu. Mais c'était plus propre, et structuré. Elle regarda l'inscription au-dessus, ne comprenant pas sa signification. _Sa...Msung..._ La bleue arqua un sourcil, cherchant en vain à comprendre. Elle s'empara de l'objet étrange, et appuya sur le petit bouton noir. Très vite, la tablette s'illumina, et Juvia la laissa tomber brusquement, surprise. Cet homme avait des objets étranges. Vraiment étranges et suspects.

Continuant sa découverte, la jeune femme prit précautionneusement la besace et fouilla un peu dans son contenu, retirant hâtivement sa main lorsque celle-ci touchait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis, ses doigts délicats et fins rencontrèrent le coin significatif d'une boite en carton. En faisant la grimace, la demoiselle sortit la petite boite du sac. Ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'elle déchiffrait des mots qui n'avaient pour elle aucun sens. _Cachets contre le mal des transports_. Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas bien lire, alors si on lui sortait un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était le pompon. Pensant qu'il n'avait aucune importance, Juvia posa le carton à côté d'elle, omettant de le remettre dans le sac.

Le garçon toujours endormi sous l'effet de sa chute bougea un peu, grognant lorsque sa cheville bougea avec lui. Elle devait atrocement lui faire mal compte tenu de son état et de sa position. Cherchant encore dans la besace, Juvia trouva une étrange bande blanche, et un flacon de _désinfectant_. L'amoureuse de la nature afficha une grimace, se rendant compte qu'elle était totalement ignorante, et alla derrière la bouteille de cet étrange liquide pour en lire le contenu et la fonction. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux faisaient un chemin de gauche à droite, s'arrêtant par endroits. Juvia sentit son cœur palpiter d'agacement à chaque fois qu'elle rencontra un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis au bout du compte, elle comprit que ce désinfectant servait à soigner les blessures.

Son regard se dirigea alors de nouveau vers le pied droit du brun qu'elle regarda pendant plusieurs secondes. Pour pouvoir mieux regarder les blessures, elle se mit juste à côté, et elle entendit Le Loup grogner, sûrement mécontent de son rapprochement avec l'Homme. Ses doigts frêles, ignorants d'une quelconque expérience, se posèrent sur la chair à vif du blessé qui eut un petit gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il se crispait. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'ignorante compris. Elle s'empara du flacon d'alcool, et en versa un peu dans le couvercle de celui-ci. Et lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'en avoir assez, elle le versa sur les plaies du souffrant qui se mit à haleter, et à serrer les poings, comme pour se contenir. Un coup d'œil. Non, il dormait bel et bien. Rassurée, elle laissa le désinfectant parcourir le sang de la cheville, piquant atrocement le blessé au passage.

Lorsqu'elle décida que le produit avait fait un assez bon travail, elle prit la cheville entre ses mains frêles, ignorant le vain mouvement inconscient du souffrant pour se dégager de sa poigne. La jeune femme avala sa salive avec difficulté tandis que quelques perles de sueur coulaient sur son front. Elle avait déjà exécuté cette méthode, mais sur un animal, et son cri de souffrance était gravé dans sa mémoire. Prenant un moment pour regarder le jeune homme aux yeux clos, elle prit une grande inspiration.

 _Trois._

Elle revit un peu son geste, jeta des coups d'œil à sa blessure, vérifiant qu'il n'allait pas trop souffrir. Mais si, il allait avoir mal, horriblement mal, c'en était ainsi, et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle vit Le Loup qui s'était rapproché d'elle tout en affichant son air désintéressé, sûrement par acquis de conscience. Juvia savait qu'il préférait être à ses côtés pour la protéger.

 _Deux._

Le souffle toujours logé dans les poumons, Juvia angoissait. Et si elle lui faisait trop mal ? Et si il se réveillait sur le coup et qu'il l'agressait ? Non, non. Juvia fit taire ces réflexions idiotes. Elle allait le sauver. Et il lui serait reconnaissant, c'était sûr. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et soulager la douleur du chasseur dont elle voyait le torse se lever et redescendre à un rythme effréné.

 _Un._

Juvia raffermit sa prise sur le membre blessé du jeune homme, et afficha un grimace par avance. Toujours en retenant son souffle, elle s'apprêta à faire tourner sa cheville dans le droit chemin. Elle allait arriver, elle allait le faire. Même si inévitablement, elle devait prévoir une réaction assez violente, compte tenu des nombreuses coupures, et de son muscle totalement désarticulé. D'ailleurs, elle doutait que ses petits soins qui consistaient juste à remettre le membre en place suffise. L'humain devrait sûrement aller voir les siens pour se faire véritablement soigner. La demoiselle se concentra, surveillant la moindre petite réaction de celui qu'elle était en train d'aider.

 _Zéro._

En étouffant un petit cri apeuré, Juvia fit tourner la cheville vers la gauche d'un coup sec. Un grand craquement se fit entendre tandis qu'un cri rauque s'élevait dans l'air. Le cri avait déchiré le silence devenu pesant, et avait fait sursauter la pauvre demoiselle qui avait senti son cœur s'arrêter pendant un bref instant où la peur avait été à son apogée. Gémissant encore de douleur, le brun haletait, faisant descendre et remonter son torse à un rythme effréné. Soulagée que ce soit enfin fini, Juvia ne se fit pas prier pour ôter sa main le plus vite possible du membre encore tremblant à cause de sa propre manipulation. La jeune femme sortit le _bandage_ de la besace, et en entoura la cheville de son _invité_ , si on pouvait le nommer ainsi. Haletante, elle avait enfin fini sa besogne. Et elle était plutôt fière d'elle, avec un peu de chance, l'humain pourrait marcher de nouveau et partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais bon, ses illusions devaient se taire si elle ne voulait pas se faire des désillusions, car la cheville blessée ne garantissait rien.

Juvia se retourna et son cœur dans sa poitrine ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Le Loup qui grognait en sa direction. Remise de sa surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire crispé. L'animal avança alors vers l'inconscient, et le renifla longuement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être doté d'une intelligence hors normes pour comprendre que la bête ne portait pas l'intrus dans son cœur. D'ailleurs, Juvia l'en écarta lorsqu'elle sentit Le Loup devenir un peu trop agressif. Il aurait tué l'endormi si ça avait continué, et la demoiselle rit nerveusement.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, après tout, il n'a rien fait, non ? »

Phrase absurde, et Le Loup la regarda de ses yeux noirs pour le lui faire comprendre. La demoiselle de la nature eut un sourire crispé tout en le regardant. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul tandis qu'elle abdiquait en étouffant un soupir résigné.

« D'accord, d'accord, il a voulu nous tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! » S'exclama-t-elle très peu convaincante.

Nouveau grognement venant du noir. Il alla se poster à l'entrée de la grotte, et posa son arrière train sur la pierre froide, sans accorder un regard de plus à Juvia. La jeune femme soupira, et décida de le bouder elle aussi, puisqu'il était aussi têtu. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et gonfla les joues. En fait, elle ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles. C'était vraiment absurde de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il était prêt à les tuer tous les deux sans hésiter et tout ça pour revenir fier chez lui. Du moins, c'était ce que Juvia imaginait. Elle avait une vision très négative des hommes, et celui-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle, loin de là. Il était comme les autres, puant de vanité, et leurs sourires n'inspirant que le mépris. Juvia trouvait leur soif de richesse permanente insupportable, elle les détestait juste pour ça, et elle haissait plus que tout qu'on détruise sa forêt, chose que les humains faisaient régulièrement.

La demoiselle se maudit, en se perdant dans ses pensées. Que venait-elle de faire ? Ne venait-elle pas de soigner une menace pour cette belle nature déjà en danger ? Et ne venait-elle pas de remettre en état un tueur d'animaux ? Oui, la demoiselle venait de faire une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Sa manie à toujours vouloir aider les autres la perdrait un jour. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, car si cet humain tuait un animal de trop, elle se le reprocherait toute sa vie.

Un mouvement du blessé attira son regard. Elle le vit gesticuler, en murmurant un prénom qu'elle n'arrivait pas véritablement à identifier. Il semblait en plein cauchemar, et la bleue ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle soupira, et tourna le dos, s'asseyant aux côtés du loup. De toute façons, ce n'était pas son problème, elle ne devait pas se soucier de cet homme.

La pluie se mit doucement à tomber, recouvrant l'azur du ciel par une horrible masse de nuages, avant de déverser la colère des cieux sur la forêt. Juvia se mit derrière le rideau d'eau que créait la roche et regarda, attentive aux mouvements d'âme de mère nature. La demoiselle avait toujours fait attention à cela, et elle aimait bien la pluie. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle inclinait un peu la tête. Et pourtant, son air calme était vraiment une façade, car à l'intérieur, elle était en pleine réflexion. Surtout par rapport au brun qu'elle avait ramené dans sa grotte. Jamais elle n'avait fait une telle chose, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment le traiter, et comment réagir lorsqu'il se réveillera. De plus, qui ne lui disait qu'il n'allait pas les attaquer ? Certes, elle avait détruit son arme (sans aucun regret), et en avait balancé les débris dans le trou, mais peut-être son sac contenait-il d'autres objets tueurs ? Prise d'une certaine panique, elle se retourna, et examina attentivement la besace qui jonchait le sol.

Les mains agiles de la demoiselle souleva l'objet, et en renversa tout le contenu sur la pierre froide. Ses petits yeux méfiants balayèrent son contenu, et elle repéra un étrange objet. En activant son bouton, une flamme en jaillit, et Juvia l'éteignit immédiatement. Elle avait déjà vu le feu, et savait ce que ça pouvait faire à la nature, et à ses habitants. Elle le remit dans le sac, tout au fond, avant de sortir une petite boite contenant d'étranges bâtons orangés, dont le bout était blanc. Juvia le compara avec un de ses doigts, il en faisait la taille. Haussant les épaules, elle lut l'inscription sur le paquet. _Fumer tue_. Son sourcil se leva, et elle regarda l'endormi. Si cette chose tuait, pourquoi en avait-il dans son sac ? Peut-être ne le savait-il tout simplement pas ? Qui sait, peut-être s'en fichait-il ?

Elle reposa l'étrange paquet dans la besace. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, si ce n'était qu'une lampe, et la bleutée remarqua bien vite que c'était cette lampe qui donnait son poids au sac. Juvia n'eut pas envie de se faire mal, et elle la remit à sa place. La jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter, elle qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'attendre. D'habitude, elle bougeait, affrontait la forêt et ses dangers, chantait, riait, courait, mais là, elle était obligée de rester au chevet de ce chasseur. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Était-il mort ? Son oreille se colla hâtivement contre la poitrine du jeune homme, et elle entendit avec soulagement les battements réguliers de son organe vital.

Soudain, Juvia qui avait toujours l'oreille collée au torse du blessé sentit celui-ci se tendre, et retenir sa respiration. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, et intriguée, elle releva doucement la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts, et la regardait. Sans plus attendre elle se recula en bredouillant des excuses tandis que Le Loup, qui avait entendu l'agitation, tira prestement Juvia en arrière à l'aide de son vêtement, pour ensuite de poster devant elle, et grogner contre le tout récent réveillé. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais se stoppa net en gémissant de douleur lorsqu'il sentit que sa cheville était salement amochée, mais étrangement, il était soigné. Il bougea un peu le pied avant de constater qu'il lui fallait vraiment du repos, et ainsi, ses orbes noires se posèrent sur Le Loup, et la jeune femme un peu en retrait dans la pièce.

L'homme regardait les deux amis de la nature à tour de rôle. La jeune femme semblait apeurée. Il y avait une lueur que le brun ne sut décrire dans le regard de la demoiselle. Elle était étrange, vraiment étrange. Elle avait l'air apeurée, et en même temps intriguée par le brun. Celui-ci se releva pour s'asseoir en grognant de douleur. La bête au pelage noire avança immédiatement en sa direction, prête à lui sauter dessus pour défendre Juvia, coûte que coûte.

« Calme le toutou... » Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé.

Le rictus qui représentait la bouche de la bluette se crispa encore plus pour s'aligner, et venir former une parfaite ligne horizontale. Elle regarda d'un air lassé l'homme au fusil qui reculait encore un peu pour éviter le prédateur menaçant. Ce chasseur était-il fou ? Suicidaire ? Voulait-il véritablement mourir à provoquer ainsi celui qui régnait sur ces lieux ?

Le Loup grogna de plus belle et sa patte avant vint s'élever dans les airs, prête à s'abattre sur le pauvre homme qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Le brun grimaça, s'apprêtant à encaisser un coup qui pourrait lui être fatal. La bête devant lui semblait enragée, elle le haïssait. Ses yeux ne désiraient qu'une chose, le tuer. Le condamné commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, comme pouvait en témoigner la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe, quand la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'interposa entre Le Loup et l'homme qui arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi le protégeait-elle ?

« Laisse-le, Loup. Il n'a rien fait. »

La bleue toisa son compagnon d'un regard noir. Elle l'incitait à reculer. La respiration haletante, précipitée du brun redevint petit à petit normale. Le noir regarda son amie humaine, et émit un grognement sourd pour ensuite se reculer doucement, et reprendre sa place près de l'entrée de la grotte. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres rêches de la demoiselle de la nature qui se tourna ensuite vers le chasseur qui la regardait, sans comprendre. Se rendant compte qu'elle était étrangement proche du jeune homme, elle se recula, et s'assit en tailleur face à lui, avec deux bons mètres qui les séparaient.

Le blessé semblait sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre, même avec son membre en piteux état. D'ailleurs, Juvia posa une main méfiante dessus, tentant d'oublier le sursaut du méfiant qui grinça des dents.

« Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle.

– Ouais, ça peut aller. » Répondit l'intéressé en enlevant sèchement la main de la demoiselle.

Cette dernière fut vexée, elle qui voulait uniquement lui venir en aide. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se recula encore un peu. Le jeune homme la toisait comme s'il lui était supérieur, et Juvia n'aimait pas ce comportement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées, le brun tentait de se lever, et se mit chancelant sur une jambe. La jeune femme se leva, et mit une main sur son torse.

« Restez allongé, vous êtes trop faible pour tenir debout... Souffla la demoiselle, forçant à s'asseoir en appuyant sur son torse.

– Et rester dans c'trou pommé dont j'connais même pas l'nom ? Non merci, j'passe mon tour. » Rétorqua le concerné en sifflant avec dédain.

L'habitante du _trou pommé_ gonfla les joues et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle regarda l''homme dans les yeux, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour se venger de sa remarque, elle donna un léger coup dans sa cheville, arrachant une grimace de douleur à l'arrogant. Fière d'elle, elle releva son menton, et son buste, affichant un sourire supérieur.

Le brun n'appréciait pas du tout d'être traité de la sorte. Il grimaça, et afficha un regard sombre, noir. Tueur.

« Je peux au moins savoir où je suis ? S'enquit-il tandis qu'il perdait son sang froid.

– Dans la forêt de Mikage. Vous avez essayé de nous tuer, mon compagnon et moi, et vous êtes tombés.

– Ah ouais, c'te saleté d'loup. » Fit le jeune homme en regardant ledit Loup au fond de la grotte.

Le concerné se retourna vers l'ébène et se mit à grogner. Juvia trouvait ça étrange, toute sa vie elle avait été persuadée que Le Loup ne comprenait pas les dires des humains, et là, il avait l'air de comprendre parfaitement le chasseur. Peut-être la comprenait-il aussi ? La bleue se perdait un peu dans ses pensées, et elle n'arrivait pas à en sortir une conclusion satisfaisante.

« Heu, t'es toujours parmi nous ? »

La phrase résonna en Juvia comme un réveil, en sursautant, elle sortit de ses songes, et elle mit un petit moment à reprendre complètement ses esprits. Devant elle, le chasseur. Elle se souvint de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle ne se souvenait pas quelle question le jeune homme venait de lui poser, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il venait de lui parler. Elle arqua un sourcil, et lui demanda de répéter. La bleutée étouffa un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit l'air médusé du blessé.

« Il est où, mon fusil ? »

A l'entente de ce mot, la bleue frémit. Et elle se souvint de ce que Le Loup et elle avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Après la chute du brun dans le piège, la bête nocturne avait d'abord refusé d'approcher Juvia pour l'aider à remonter le brun. Bien sûr, la demoiselle de la nature n'avait pas vraiment compris son comportement dans l'immédiat, mais elle avait compris par la suite, que c'était l'arme qui lui faisait peur. Alors, avec l'aide d'une pierre, elle l'avait cassée avant d'en jeter les débris au fond du trou, avec son propriétaire. C'était à ce prix là, que Le Loup avait daigné l'aider pour lui _sauver la vie_.

Mais que devait-elle faire alors ? Etre honnête et lui dire qu'elle avait cassé son _précieux_ fusil ? Ou lui mentir pour lui promettre qu'il retrouvera bientôt son bien ? La demoiselle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule peur en cet instant ; que l'humain ne devienne agressif et lui fasse du mal. Après tout, il avait bien voulu la tuer, et ce sans aucune vergogne. Alors oui, ses craintes étaient parfaitement justifiées, et ses tremblements aussi par la même occasion. Et pour le coup, elle ne pouvait à priori pas compter sur Le Loup qui était figé depuis un bon moment devant le rideau d'eau, sans rien dire.

La demoiselle déglutit, affrontant le regard plus que noir de son _adversaire_ qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

Le brun avait commencé à s'approcher d'elle autant que le sa cheville lui permettait, abordant un air menaçant. Il pouvait l'étrangler, avec ses grandes mains ! Ou pire, l'attraper pour l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la grotte ! La demoiselle sentait ses membres trembler dangereusement, si bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir sur ses jambes si ça continuait. Elle détestait la présence de cet intrus chez elle, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Mais avec sa blessure, où pourrait-il aller ?

« C-cassé... Bredouilla la jeune femme tellement bas qu'elle-même eut du mal à s'entendre.

– Pardon ? Tonna le chasseur, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

– Juvia vous a dit que votre arme était cassée ! » S'écria la demoiselle dont l'agacement naissait au creux des entrailles.

L'homme se raidit sous les paroles de la demoiselle. Comment sa précieuse arme, ce qui lui permettait de vivre, comment son fusil pouvait-il être brisé ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Rentrer voir les siens et leur annoncer tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus gagner sa vie ? Leur dire qu'il quittait leur association secrète que _personne_ n'avait le droit de quitter sous peine de représailles ? Le brun déglutit alors que tout son monde s'écroulait, et tout cela pour un simple fusil.

Il grogna sous la douleur de sa cheville, et s'assit alors péniblement sur le sol froid. Ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution. Mais il était totalement perdu. Sa situation était tellement étrange, et dérangeante. Il était perdu dans un endroit reclus du monde avec une folle au loup et justement, un _loup_ qui ne voulait qu'une chose ; sa mort.

Le poing du jeune homme s'abattit brusquement sur le sol tandis qu'un couinement de frustration s'échappait de sa gorge.

Juvia dont les jambes l'avaient instinctivement éloignée du garçon recula encore. Ses mains s'enlacèrent entre elles, et vinrent se serrer contre sa poitrine tremblotante. Cet humain était vraiment terrifiant lorsqu'il le voulait. Sa respiration s'accéléra, au même titre que son organe vital qui dansait à un rythme effréné dans le corps de la demoiselle, dans tous ses états. Elle déglutit difficilement, et regarda la chasseur, guettant la moindre de ses actions.

Le jeune homme se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, et il ne connaissait pas sa mystérieuse _sauveuse_ qui avait apparemment veillé sur lui durant sa convalescence. Un coup d'œil à sa cheville pour en constater le mauvais état. Sa chaussure n'était plus à son pied, et un immense bandage entourait l'ensemble des plaies, maintenant par la même occasion la rupture de son os. L'endroit le plus meurtri le lançait en permanence, dégageant des vagues de chaleur dans son membre. Le plus désagréable était peut-être sa chair à vif contre le bandage rêche. Il ne savait pas réellement qui lui avait prodigué ces soins de qualité douteuse même s'il en avait sa petite idée, mais cette histoire commençait vraiment à l'énerver .

Son regard de jais se reporta une fois de plus sur la bleutée qui le toisait avec méfiance. Ses petits poings étaient là en cas de défense, et le brun esquissa malgré lui un sourire moqueur. Il savait que s'il décidait de l'attaquer, même blessé, il aurait largement l'avantage sur son adversaire. Le brun s'adossa aux parois froides de son abris provisoire, et plongea ses iris dans ceux de la fille au loup.

« Juvia, c'est ton prénom, c'est ça ?

– O-oui. » Hésita la jeune femme encore un peu craintive.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres mutines de part leurs écorchures du chasseur. La lueur d'amusement seule régnait dans ses yeux dorénavant. Il eut un petit rire de réjouissance quant au teint légèrement rosé que prenait le visage de son interlocutrice. Il était content de la gêner ainsi. Lorsque soudain, elle décida d'un peu lui tenir tête, et soutint tant bien que mal son regard malicieux.

La demoiselle ignora vainement son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'effet qu'il lui avait fait en prononçant son prénom était tellement... Étrange. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais connu de compagnie avant lui. Elle sentait une douce chaleur gagner ses joues sans savoir qu'elles se coloraient couleur carmin.

Là, de sa bouche était sorti _Juvia_. Il avait prononcé son appellation exactement comme il le fallait. C'était déconcertant, exaltant. Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir de la discussion avec un être vivant qui la _comprenait_ , et lui _répondait_ Elle ne savait pas encore bien comment réagir à cela, mais elle avait au moins un compagnon pour tuer le temps, bien sûr jusqu'à ce qu'il parte –ce qui ne sera pas trop mal non plus.

Bien sûr elle aimait les arbres, ou les végétaux en tout genres, et bien sûr les animaux, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était peut-être pas un loup. Que pourrait-elle bien être alors ? Aucune des races présentes dans cette forêt n'avait les même capacités qu'elle, à savoir pouvoir communiquer avec un autre être vivant autrement que par des couinements ou des cris. Elle parlait, formait des phrases, et en plus de ça, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment le langage des animaux.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'Homme, et l'examina avec attention. Il avait deux jambes parfaitement attachées à son torse, et bien sûr, des chevilles au bout de ces cannes qui lui permettaient de tenir debout. Elle se regarda, et ne trouva aucune différence si ce n'était que leur couleur de peau et leur niveau de musculature. Juvia semblait aussi plus fine et arrondie que lui dont les hanches ne formaient aucun arrondi semblable au sien. Ses bras étaient aussi similaires à ceux du garçon, et comme elle, il avait la tête bien ancrée sur ses épaules et un buste posé sur son ventre.

Il était comme elle.

Mais c'était un Homme, et elle n'en était pas un.

La demoiselle grogna en repensant au fait qu'elle lui avait révélé son prénom. Puisqu'il connaissait Juvia maintenant, n'avait-elle pas le droit de connaitre son prénom à lui ? Oui, elle en avait le droit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par ce tas de muscles bon juste à se moquer d'elle. Non, elle devait se reprendre, et cesser d'être si docile. Elle arrêta progressivement les petits tremblements de ses cuisses et de ses bras pour ensuite se planter devant le brun qui arqua un sourcil en la voyant ainsi déterminée.

L'amoureuse de la nature ne cilla pas, et ne se laissa surtout pas impressionner lorsqu'il se leva lui aussi (sur une jambe tout de même), et qu'il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Et v-votre prénom ? » Demanda-t-elle, se maudissant d'avoir ainsi bégayé alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus avoir peur.

L'ébène était à priori assez satisfait de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il se sentait moins vulnérable lui-même, et se sentait supérieur. Il détestait qu'on lui tienne tête de toute façons, et pétrifiée comme elle était, elle ne semblait pas capable de le faire. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il regarda un peu mieux la dénommée _Juvia_ pour prendre sa question en considération.

Le brun faisait partie d'une guilde de chasseurs très réputée, _Fairy Tail_. Mais depuis peu, des agissements étranges renversaient petit à petit l'organisation, et des forces sombres prenaient le pouvoir. Leur maître était porté disparu depuis un petit moment, et des membres au fond mauvais intégraient ce qui était autrefois sa famille. Des règles avaient été instaurées. Plus personne n'avait le droit de quitter l'organisation sous peine de mort. C'était devenu presque une dictature.

Non, c'en était une.

Et en plus de cela, une des règles instaurées voulaient qu'on ne révèle pas sa véritable identité pour plus de sécurité. Mais la jeune femme en face d'elle n'était-elle pas la plus ignorante de toutes ? Cependant, cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait totalement lui faire confiance ? Rien n'était moins sûr, il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait absolument rien sur elle. C'était une parfaite inconnue.

Il devait respecter la règle.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, et leva doucement les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant à une fausse identité. Il se gratta le menton où naissait une barbe de quelques jours, creusant au plus profond de ses méninges quand il eut l'illumination. Il sourit, satisfait, et reporta son regard sur la bleutée qui commençait à se demander si elle connaîtrait l'identité du blessé.

« Je me nomme _Silver_. » Annonça-t-il finalement.

Voilà, une simple information lancée comme ça, annoncée avec ce sourire narquois tellement accroché au visage du chasseur. La jeune femme en face de lui le dévisagea un moment en assimilant l'information. Alors, c'était ainsi que cet humain s'appelait. _Silver_. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur ce prénom. Après tout, elle ne devait pas juger, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Juvia releva son visage vers l'homme, et lui sourit. N'ayant jamais vraiment eu de relations avec d'autres personnes dotées de la parole, elle ne savait pas vraiment réagir et restait là bêtement à attendre.

Le brun, lui, commençait à se demander à quoi elle pensait. Son silence était trop long et il commençait à s'en agacer. Pour bien faire, et pouvoir gagner la confiance de l'habitante de la nature plus facilement, le chasseur lui tendit sa main droite, pour qu'elle la serre, comme pour nouer une entente. Après tout, s'il devait se rétablir dans la forêt pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il devait acquérir la confiance de la demoiselle, c'était tout à son avantage. Et pourtant, même avec sa main tendue, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. N'était-il pas évident qu'elle devait serrer sa main à son tour ? A quel point était-elle sauvage et ignorante ?

Le civilisé avança encore sa main vers la bleue qui reculait, méfiante. Moqueur, _Silver_ avança encore plus sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste à côté de celle de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche simplement pour se moquer d'elle.

« Il faut que tu me serres la main. C'est comme ça qu'on fait chez nous pour se dire bonjour ou pour conclure une entente. Tu sais, chez les gens normaux, civilisés... » Sa voix froide se répercuta chez Juvia comme un électrochoc.

Vexée, la demoiselle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux tournèrent au noir. Elle toisa l'homme avec mépris, et s'empara brusquement de sa main sans aucune délicatesse, sûrement à cause de sa colère. Au lieu de gentiment la serrer, elle essaya plutôt de lui briser les os, même si sa petite main ne pouvait rien faire contre celle musclée du chasseur qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, nullement impressionné, et plutôt navré de sa force presque inexistante.

« Juvia savait qu'il fallait vous serrer la main ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

– Espèce de menteuse. » Rétorqua l'homme plutôt amusé, et nullement perturbé par l'humeur massacrante de son interlocutrice.

L'amoureuse de la forêt serra les dents pour contenir l'immense flot de sensations qui l'assaillait, lui donnant envie de cracher au chasseur toutes ses vérités au visage sans retenue. Cet homme était arrogant, il se croyait le meilleur, il pensait être au dessus de tout, et considérait la forêt juste comme un endroit où il pouvait se servir à manger.

Finalement, il était comme tous les autres.

Mais elle allait lui montrer que dans cette forêt c'était elle qui commandait, et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle était bien décidée à le rabaisser, et à le réduire à l'état de ce qu'il était ; un pauvre crétin sans cervelle. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas tout se permettre et qu'il devait respecter ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le roi du monde.

Dans la forêt, et le temps de sa convalescence, ce serait Juvia aux commandes.

* * *

Et voilà, ce second chapitre est enfin fini ! A peu près 5,500 mots, je ne pensais pas écrire autant pour un chapitre. Mais bon, il est là, et il n'est pas trop mal. J'espère que vous arrivez bien à cerner les deux personnages, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop brouillon. J'espère également que ce chapitre qui n'est composé que du réveil de _Silver_ et de sa "rencontre" avec Juvia ne vous a pas trop ennuyé. A partir du chapitre prochain, tout va se mettre en place petit à petit, et il y aura -normalement- plus d'action. Je pense aussi que cette fiction va partir loooiiiiiin au bout d'un moment parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour finir, et pour résoudre les multiples problèmes de cette fiction. Bref, je vais me taire, et vous verrez ça plus tard !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Juvia.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici ce troisième chapitre, je ne vous parle pas plus que ça, et je vous laisse à la lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages (sauf le Loup), ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Hiro Mashima ! L'histoire, en revanche, est à moi.

* * *

Juvia attrapa la branche, y mit son pied, et sauta agilement dessus. Son autre main agrippa l'arbre, et comme une acrobate, elle se mit debout sur le chêne, haletante. La demoiselle regarda au loin, s'accrochant à l'écorce qui se décrochait un peu sous l'influence de ses doigts. Ses yeux turquins se perdirent dans le spectacle de couleurs que lui offrait ce paysage. La hauteur du végétal qui lui permettait de voir le plus loin possible. Ses orbes caressèrent le soleil, cet astre qui apparaissait doucement de derrière les montagnes verdoyantes.

Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Juvia n'en voyait pas la fin. Enfin, si, elle la voyait, cette fin qu'elle redoutait tant, mais elle l'ignorait. Cette fin représentée par la fumée des cheminées qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil, à droite de son tableau de rêve. L'amoureuse de la nature grinça des dents, grogna, afficha une grimace en s'imaginant des paysages plus déplaisants les uns que les autres. Des immeubles, des maisons sans aucune pointe de véritable nature autour d'elle. Juste du synthétique. Cette perspective navrait la jeune fille qui aimait les buissons, les arbres, l'herbe fraîche plus que tout au monde.

Les routes couvertes de goudron, et les voitures dont les pots d'échappements crachaient de matières absolument dégueulasses dont Juvia se souvenait vaguement. Et puis ces hommes qui oubliaient leurs origines animales, et qui se croyaient supérieurs par rapport à toutes ces espèces. La demoiselle avait des souvenirs flous, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Car ses seuls souvenirs lui faisaient horriblement peur, elle en tremblait rien qu'en y pensant. Elle voyait un homme, étrangement bien habillé, et une femme pareillement vêtue à ses côtés.

Cet homme hurlait. Contre _elle_.

La bleue grimaça, essayant de refouler cette bribe de souvenir qui la traumatisait, littéralement. Le visage de l'homme qui était toujours flou dans sa tête finit peu à peu par disparaître, et elle put enfin respirer, comme si elle était libérée de quelque chose. Elle sentit sa poitrine se vider soudainement de tout son air, et ses poumons demandèrent encore de l'air qu'elle inhala. Encore et encore. Elle haletait. Alors ce simple souvenir lui avait fait oublier ce réflexe si vital qu'était celui de respirer ? Alors que c'était la base de la vie ?

Juvia se demandait pourquoi ses souvenirs refusaient de coopérer, et de gentiment s'éclaircir dans la tête de leur propriétaire. Elle voulait savoir d'un côté, mais elle avait un peu peur. Si son passé était compliqué, et qu'elle était bien trop impliquée dans le monde des hommes, elle se détesterait, et elle aurait peur. Très peur. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait courir dans cette forêt, s'amuser, rire avec Le Loup, vivre sans se soucier des soucis humains dans un sens.

Oui, Juvia l'avait toujours su dans un sens.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, avec ces arbres et cette plénitude qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle était de ceux qui cassaient le calme, qui détruisait la nature, qui prenaient plus que leur dû. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette forêt. Mais en même temps elle en était une habitante. C'était tellement contradictoire, et cette contradiction l'effrayait. Et si ses souvenirs décidaient de revenir brusquement ? Que devrait-elle faire ? Rejoindre le siens, abandonner Le Loup ?

Alors que ce monde les hommes l'effrayaient tant ?

La demoiselle finit par s'asseoir sur la branche de l'arbre. Elle avait l'air d'une sauvage, à savoir grimper dans les arbres de la sorte, à aimer sauter dans les flaques le lendemain d'une averse, et surtout, le soucis, c'était ses cheveux bleus. Pourquoi les avait-elle d'une telle couleur ? Elle n'avait jamais vu de personnes avec de telles chevelures, et le monsieur méchant de ses souvenirs les avait blonds très court. Et la dame derrière lui... Brune, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais c'était à peine ce que Juvia parvenait à voir.

Humain, elle.

Ou peut-être, _Humaine_ ?

Elle n'en était pas totalement sûre encore parce qu'elle ne voulait pas totalement se l'avouer, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas un loup. Loin de là. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son camarade au pelage noir. Elle était différente, et elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de ce chasseur. Celui qui vivait avec elle depuis près d'une semaine.

 _Silver._

Au début, ça avait été compliqué de cohabiter avec un homme tel que lui. Il était désagréable, et ça, Juvia pouvait l'affirmer haut et fort –de toute façons, le brun se fichait de l'avis de la demoiselle sur sa personne. La bleutée avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait dû l'empêcher d'allumer un de ces petits bâtons qu'il sortait du paquet « _fumer tue_ », parce que du coup, la demoiselle savait que c'était dangereux. Silver lui avait dit par la suite que ces bâtonnets étaient des _cigarettes_ , et qu'elles tuaient lorsqu'on en consommait trop.

La demoiselle avait très vite constaté que l'intrus avait de la force. Beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Et en une petite semaine à peine, l'homme tenait déjà sur sa jambe dont la cheville était blessée, même si la demoiselle savait que ça le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer, il était trop fier pour ça. Les deux ou trois premiers jours, il avait attendu dans la grotte, pestant contre son incapacité à se mouvoir, et lorsqu'il en a été un minimum capable, il avait sauté sur ses cannes pour se déplacer comme bon lui semblait.

Et il suivait _Juvia_.

Il chassait avec _elle_.

Et la demoiselle avait bien vite remarqué que sans son arme et le monde des hommes, il avait bien du mal à se nourrir. Alors, elle lui avait montré comment trouver des baies, ou des racines –que le brun avait été réticent à ingurgiter au départ. Ils mangeaient rarement de la viande, et le jeune homme qui était à priori habitué à manger beaucoup plus que ça sentait son ventre réclamer de la nourriture absolument tout le temps. Juvia avait donc redoublé les heures de chasse. Elle qui n'appréciait pas ça particulièrement.

Et là, elle pouvait parier qu'il l'attendait en bas de l'arbre, puisque sa cheville lui faisait mal. Elle s'en fichait complètement de le faire attendre d'ailleurs. Elle était bien, plongée dans ses pensées, là, dans son arbre. Elle ne l'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur un élément perturbateur qui vint interrompre son moment de tranquillité. Cette voix trempée de désagréable, et d'impatience. Ces mots qui déchirèrent l'air, troublant sa tranquillité qu'elle avait pourtant trouvée, en fin de compte.

« Oh ! L'idiote !»

La demoiselle grinça des dents. _Silver_ était vraiment horrible, surtout avec elle. Elle l'ignora dans un premier temps, et s'efforça de regarder devant elle. Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Ne pas l'entendre, ne pas faire attention à lui, plonger dans sa bulle de bien-être. Elle allait y arriver, elle y était presque.

 _Oh ! Je sais que tu m'entends !_

Elle se força à rester la plus calme possible. Mais pourtant, son cœur commençait à palpiter de colère tandis qu'un nœud nouait son estomac. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle voulait se détendre, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il brise sa petite bulle de bonheur ? Juvia voulait lui crier dessus, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, mais elle savait qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et que sa crédibilité en prenait un sérieux coup lorsqu'elle lui faisait face. La demoiselle serra les poings, froissant sa robe déjà en piteux état.

 _Descends de ton perchoir, j'ai trouvé des racines !_

La demoiselle craqua. Elle se redressa prestement, et se mit debout sur sa branche. Son regard en disait long sur l'envie de tuer l'homme qui la rongeait. Elle qui aimait tant ces petits moments de bonheur qui pouvaient durer des heures, elle était interrompue pour une raison futile. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent alors qu'elle toisait l'humain de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas abandonné son sourire tellement énervant, que la bleue n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler. C'était tout simplement insupportable.

Agilement, elle se servit de l'arbre et de son écorce pour descendre mettre pied à terre. Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol, son regard assassina littéralement l'intrus qui s'empêcha de rire. Les dents de l'ébène pincèrent ses joues pour éviter de s'attirer totalement les foudres de la demoiselle. Il tapota sa tête d'un air supérieur, et lui mit les racines trouvées sous le nez. Juvia ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces dernières, et elle se contenta d'observer le jeune homme, un sourcil arqué tandis que son pied tapait nerveusement le sol.

« Ça suffira pour manger, ce soir ?

– Juvia pense que oui... Souffla la demoiselle. Mais est-ce que _Silver_ aura assez à manger ?

– Mais ces racines ne sont que pour moi. Trouve-en d'autres, c'que tu bouffes, c'est pas mon souci. Rétorqua-t-il, hautain.

L'amoureuse de la nature cilla. Alors qu'elle assimilait les paroles de l'ébéniste dans son cerveau en ébullition, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle sentit son estomac palpiter d'énervement. Alors ils n'étaient pas devenus compagnons (temporaires, bien sûr) ? Il la considérait toujours autant comme un guide, rien d'autre ? Mais qu'elle caractère de cochon celui-la alors ! L'envie de Juvia de tuer le jeune homme ne faisait qu'accroître à chaque seconde qui passait.

La bleue prit les racines des mains du blessé, et commença à avancer pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne si facilement avec sa cheville. Elle se retourna, face à lui, lui permettant d'affronter son regard noir. Oui, Juvia avait l'air d'une tueuse, le jeune homme l'avait véritablement blessée, et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Alors doucement, elle leva la main aussi haut qu'elle put, et elle balança les précieuses racines de l'homme parterre, les piétinant puérilement après pour bien faire. Le détenteur des défuntes racines se mit à jurer haut et fort contre la demoiselle qui ignorait ses menaces.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de l'ébène à qui elle lança un regard meurtrier. Elle se planta devant lui, plongeant son regard céruléen dans les orbes sombres du blessé.

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Silver. Cette forêt, c'est chez Juvia. C'est donc Juvia qui commande, pas vous. Et lorsqu'elle vous a demandé d'aller chercher des racines tout à l'heure, c'était pour nous deux, pas pour vous tout seul ! » Finit-elle en criant.

Et puis soudain, la peur prit le dessus sur sa personne.

Silver avait pris sa robe au niveau du sol, et ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol. Pour le coup, il paraissait vraiment en colère. Il l'avait légèrement soulevée, et la jeune femme se débattait tant bien que mal pour regagner la terre ferme, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du menaçant chasseur. Déglutissant péniblement, la bleue refoula ses larmes de peur, et affronta tremblotante, le regard de son interlocuteur.

« La forêt, ça fait un moment qu'elle appartient aux hommes. » Cracha le taciturne en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Cette phrase, pourtant si simple, se répercuta chez Juvia comme un choc. Elle regarda l'ébène en face d'elle, tentant de déceler la blague dans son regard, mais il était très sérieux. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, il disait n'importe quoi juste pour l'embêter, c'était toujours comme ça depuis qu'il était là. La forêt appartenait aux animaux, dont elle puisqu'elle y était depuis son enfance. C'était totalement injuste de dire que cette terre de paix, car Juvia l'avait toujours considérée ainsi, appartienne aux hommes. Oui, car eux, ils semaient la désolation et la terreur sur leur passage.

Juvia grogna, et arracha la poigne de Silver de son col.

« Vous avez tout faux. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide, et intransigeante. La forêt appartient à ses habitants, comme les loups ou-

– Et donc tu vas m'sortir que t'es un loup, c'est ça ? » Coupa-t-il avec insolence.

 _Exactement_ , c'est ce que s'apprêtait à dire Juvia. Mais devait-elle parler à Silver de ses doutes sur elle-même ? Du fait qu'elle ait l'impression d'être différente par rapport à son seul compagnon jusque là, le Loup noir ?

Non, elle ne le devait pas. Silver n'allait pas l'écouter, il allait se moquer d'elle, c'était certain.

Et puis l'ébène se mit à se rapprocher d'elle. Craintive, la demoiselle se mit à reculer, encore et encore, évitant le plus possible le contact avec l'être devant elle dont les airs étaient menaçants. Son dos cogna l'écorce d'un arbre qui se trouvait là, l'empêchant maintenant de s'échapper. Elle mit les mains devant sa poitrine, se protégeant grâce à ce réflexe de survie. Le visage de l'homme se rapprocha de plus en plus du sien, jusqu'à frôler sa bouche. Elle grogna, n'aimant pas cette soudaine proximité, et tenta de le faire reculer, mais rien n'y faisait.

Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche. Pour dire ces quelques mots destinés à détruire son cœur.

« Tu n'es _pas_ un loup. Tu appartiens au monde des hommes, comme moi. »

Le cœur de Juvia s'accéléra. Elle s'en doutait un peu depuis quelques temps. Elle-même avait commencé à comprendre. Mais l'entendre sortir de la bouche du jeune homme lui fit un effet étrange.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Juvia avait arrêté de respirer.

Là, ça lui faisait tellement mal. Dans son cœur.

Comme un poignard qui lui lacérait la poitrine avec sadisme.

Là, ça piquait dans son être.

Au niveau de sa cage thoracique.

Juvia n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

Et ses yeux, qui s'emplissaient de larmes salées, encore et encore. Sa vue qui se brouillait. Sa gorge qui se serrait et qui lui faisait mal.

Et sa voix tremblante.

« Vous... Vous mentez. » Affirma-t-elle difficilement.

Non, il ne mentait pas. Il était très sérieux, et la demoiselle pouvait le lire dans son regard. Horrible. Cette tension était absolument insupportable. Et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait laissé les larmes courir librement sur ses joues. Silver s'écarta, peut-être content de lui avoir ainsi brisé le cœur. De lui avoir dit que son plus grand rêve n'était qu'une chimère. Oui, peut-être était-il heureux d'avoir agi ainsi. Mais pour l'amoureuse de la forêt, c'était absolument insupportable. Elle était brisée. Et elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle voulait disparaître. Oui, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Juvia. » Entendit-elle vaguement, sur un ton de reproche.

Mais la demoiselle ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait lentement glissé contre l'arbre, et ses genoux avaient rejoint sa poitrine pour qu'elle se recroqueville. Juvia était pathétique. Elle était adulte, ou quasiment. Mais elle se comportait comme une gamine à qui on aurait pris son jouet préféré. Là, contre cet arbre, elle pleurait tant qu'elle le pouvait tandis que _Silver_ s'éloignait petit à petit. Juvia savait où il allait, mais elle ne voulait pas le suivre. Elle lui en voulait. Qu'est-ce qui avait de drôle à détruire ses rêves les plus chers ? C'était un monstre, rien de plus.

 _Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Juvia._

Mais elle ne mentait pas ! Elle ne savait rien ! L'ignorance était peut-être ce qui aurait pu la qualifier avec le plus de succès. La demoiselle ne savait rien du monde extérieur. Jamais elle n'était sortie de cette forêt, et un trou figurait dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de raviver ses souvenirs au-delà de ses dix années. Sa seule compagnie était Le Loup qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu un amour fou, ni cette relation du maître et de son animal qui se suivent partout où ils vont. Toujours, ça avait été simplement une compagnie. Un compagnon sur qui ils pouvaient compter, tous les deux. Et depuis toujours, Juvia avait eu l'impression de comprendre l'animal. Elle s'était attachée à lui. Alors elle était arrivée à une conclusion. Elle était un loup elle aussi, et c'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie.

Elle renifla bruyamment sous la pluie battante qui commençait à tomber sur sa tête. La demoiselle s'en fichait, elle laissait la nature se déchaîner sur elle. Après tout, elle faisait partie de cette nature, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'éviter pour aller s'abriter. Alors elle subissait les états d'âme du ciel en colère. C'était étrange, souvent, lorsqu'elle était triste, le ciel pleurait avec elle. Déversant des tonnes et des tonnes de litres d'eau sur la forêt et ce qui l'entourait. Depuis son plus jeune âge. A chaque fois que son cœur avait fait des siennes, l'amoureuse de la nature voyait la pluie tomber. Et ce jusqu'à ce que son chagrin se tarisse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une simple coïncidence ou non, mais ce n'était pas très joyeux. C'était _déprimant_ , comme disaient les hommes.

Les hommes.

Alors elle était _Humaine_ ? Était-elle réellement comme ces autres monstres dont le seul but était de satisfaire leurs petits nombrils sans jamais penser aux autres ? Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'aimer les animaux, et d'y faire attention. Elle avait même plutôt l'impression de penser d'avantage aux autres qu'à elle. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où Le Loup était rentré dans la grotte, un peu blessé (une bagarre sans doute), et qu'elle s'était inquiétée toute la nuit, pensant qu'il aurait pu y rester. Mais l'animal était robuste, et des petites égratignures n'étaient rien pour lui. Il s'en fichait totalement.

Juvia soupira, et releva un peu la tête, songeuse. Sa peine s'était un peu estompée grâce à ses pensées qui avaient dérivé sur son ami à fourrure. Car grâce à cela, son cœur s'était un peu réchauffé, et elle se sentait mieux. Peut-être devait-elle rentrer chez elle, rejoindre Silver, et Le Loup s'il y était. Mais non, quelle idiote. C'était soit Silver, soit le Loup. Jamais l'un ne traînait avec l'autre. Pour une raison qui était très simple : L'animal craignait le chasseur, ce qui était assez compréhensif. Du coup, il ne se pointait pas très souvent depuis que le brun avait débarqué chez eux.

La jeune femme se releva doucement, et soupira. La pluie se calmait un peu. Cependant, Juvia n'avait aucune envie de revoir le brun. Il avait voulu s'aventurer dans cette forêt pour une raison quelconque, qu'il y reste. Juvia ne l'aiderait plus. Elle regarda le chemin qui menait à la grotte, et commença à marcher dans le sens inverse.

* * *

A force de marcher, Juvia avait pensé de nouveau aux récents événements. Il était évident que Silver allait se moquer d'elle, et elle n'en avait pas envie. En fait, elle voulait fuir son regard méchant. Tant pis si elle devrait aller s'installer autre part, tant pis si elle devait abandonner sa grotte à elle. Elle voulait trouver Le Loup, et partir en sa compagnie pour trouver un nouveau lieu où s'établir.

Non, plus de Silver.

Elle redeviendrait libre, sans la pression des hommes sur son dos. Parce que Silver lui administrait cette pression, en lui prouvant qu'elle était humaine. Et la jeune femme détestait ça. Elle voulait courir, rire, sauter dans les flaques, sourire, encore et encore. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Et sa faiblesse, c'était les hommes.

Les pieds nus de la bleutée écrasaient l'herbe tout fraîchement arrosée par la pluie. Ses yeux cobalts recherchaient inlassablement la fourrure noire de l'animal sauvage, mais ce dernier était introuvable. La demoiselle avait passé un moment à le chercher, mais il ne se montrait pas malgré ses appels. C'était plutôt étrange dans la mesure où il venait toujours à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle l'appelait.

Durant un instant, elle grogna, se rendant compte que sa robe lui collait à la peau et la gênait plus qu'autre chose, à cause de la pluie. Aucunement gênée par le principe d'être pudique, la femme de la forêt ôta le vêtement qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Nue, elle s'étira, retrouvant une certaine aise, et se remit en route. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt dense qui la perdait un peu. Sa peau fut coupée par une feuille au niveau de ses hanches, et elle grogna de désagrément. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure, rien de grave.

La jeune femme essuya le sang, et se remit à marcher. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, et elle commençait à se fatiguer. Elle devait trouver un endroit où s'abriter, et il fallait qu'elle retrouve le Loup le lendemain. Sinon, elle risquait de tomber de fatigue, et ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de retrouver son compagnon. Alors, ses pas redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Au détour d'un arbre qu'elle reconnut à cause d'une étrange marque bleue dessus, la demoiselle trouva un cadavre d'un chasseur, comme Silver quelques jours plus tôt. Stupeur. Elle se figea, horrifiée par ce corps sans vie. Deux trous figuraient dans sa poitrine, sûrement des balles. L'amoureuse de la nature se pencha, et commença à frissonner de froid. Puisque la pluie tombait de nouveau de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait pas nier que nue, elle avait froid. Elle regarda la lourde besace de l'homme et ce qu'elle contenait. Par chance, elle tomba sur un t-shirt (bien trop large pour elle, mais elle l'enfila quand même) ainsi qu'un pantalon comme celui de Silver.

Les vêtements étaient lourds, mais ils lui tenaient déjà un peu chaud. La demoiselle continua alors sa route, ignorant la puanteur des lieux. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas vomir à cause du mort qui pourrissait adossé à l'arbre. Finalement, ses pieds la menèrent plus loin, non loin d'un lac qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonna d'être aussi éloignée de sa grotte.

Non, ce n'était plus sa grotte. Elle devait se mettre ça en tête.

Soudain, elle entendit des branches craquer sous des pas. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Que se passait-il ? Qui se rapprochait d'elle ? Juvia commença à paniquer, elle retint sa respiration, et elle se décala vers un arbre et s'y cacha. Bientôt, elle vit une troupe d'hommes armés se rapprocher du lac. Ils devaient être cinq ou six.

Juvia hoqueta, c'était des chasseurs.

La demoiselle remarqua que la pluie avait finalement cessé, néanmoins, l'atmosphère restait humide, et Juvia frissonna. Elle observa les hommes monter petit à petit leur camp, et allumer un feu sous une tante qu'ils avaient construite. La bleue se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, et pourquoi ils campaient près de ce lac. Pourquoi ils campaient tout court, aussi.

Et puisque Juvia était maladroite, elle eut un geste non-voulu, et elle écrasa une brindille. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent immédiatement vers elle et elle se figea. Puisqu'elle était derrière l'arbre, ils ne l'avaient normalement pas vue. En plus, elle était abritée derrière un chêne centenaire, et le végétal était très large.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Demanda la voix rauque d'un des chasseurs.

Le coeur de la demoiselle s'emballa. Puisqu'elle n'était pas un animal, ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer ? Mais peut-être que ces hommes la tueraient quand même ? Dans le doute, la jeune femme resta planquée derrière son arbre.

Mais des pas approchaient.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez-vous ! » Ordonna une voix forte.

Juvia essaya de rester cacher même si ses muscles tremblaient fortement et qu'elle étouffait des soupirs terrorisés. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de contact avec des hommes autre que Silver, elle était servie. Elle redoutait la mort plus que tout à ce moment précis, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle haïssait sa solitude.

Soudain, la bleue sentit qu'on lui attrapait violemment le bras. Sans être consentante, l'homme la tira vers lui, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Ses camarades le regardaient, tous plus terrifiants que les autres pour l'ignorante.

« Bah alors ma jolie, t'essayais de te cacher ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? » Sa voix avait une étrange consonance malsaine.

Juvia refoula ses larmes et essaya d'ignorer le mal de ventre insupportable qui la tiraillait. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, d'échapper à la poigne de ce chasseur. Elle ressentait de la peur.

« Viens t'amuser avec nous, voyons. »

La femme de la nature essaya de se débattre d'un brusque coup, tentant de ramener son bras prisonnier vers elle, mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver son cas : le chasseur la tira vers lui et la jeta vulgairement parterre, comme si ce n'était qu'un objet, une vulgaire chose avec laquelle il avait le droit de s'amuser comme il avait le droit de la jeter.

Juvia tenta de se reculer, et son dos heurta un arbre. Entre temps, les autres chasseurs s'étaient levés et s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle.

Juvia avait si peur, elle voulait que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Tout de suite.

Le chasseur lui saisit de nouveau le bras sans aucune douceur pour la forcer à s'allonger. Juvia ne put que s'exécuter, fébrile et totalement terrifiée. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Pourquoi les hommes étaient tous si mauvais ? Elle ferma les yeux, prête à subir.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait subir des choses atroces, Juvia sentit que quelqu'un se plaçait devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, peu confiante.

Silver était devant elle, et venait de pousser les hommes le plus loin d'elle possible, s'interposant entre eux et elle. Elle se figea, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Cependant, les chasseurs ne paraissaient pas surpris. Ils souriaient à Silver, un peu moqueurs sur les bords.

« Bah alors, Gray, c'est ta copine ? Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas, tu n'en ramènes tellement jamais au village des canons comme ça. » Ricana le plus dodu d'entre eux.

Gray ? Qui était Gray ? La jeune femme était confuse. Pourtant, elle était quasiment sûre qu'ils s'étaient adressés à Silver, alors pourquoi l'avoir appelé Gray ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! La demoiselle se releva, couverte de boue, elle faisait peine à voir. Elle se recula encore un peu.

« La ferme. Grogna Silver, visiblement mécontent. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Je croyais que le maître m'avait personnellement confié cette mission, alors pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

– C'est tout simple, arrête de t'énerver. Comme tu mettais du temps à rentrer, le maître nous a envoyé te chercher. Expliqua le chef de la bande.

– Tu mens. Cracha Silver. Il y a autre chose. J'te connais. Alors te fous pas d'ma gueule, et crache le morceau. »

L'homme sembla hésiter, sans pour autant quitter son cher sourire narquois qui était à priori bien trop attaché à sa face de crétin.

« On sait que t'as abandonné ta mission, Gray. On est venu tuer le loup noir. »

Un loup noir. Juvia espérait que ce ne soit pas son ami. Et Gray ? Pourquoi persister à le nommer comme ça puisqu'il s'appelait Silver. Juvia se leva, et fit face aux chasseur.

« Il s'appelle Silver, pas Gray. » Dit-elle simplement.

Comme réponse, le chasseur éclata de rire. Juvia ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ? Pourquoi ce chasseur riait-il ?

« Me dis pas que t'as appliqué les règles de la guilde avec cette nana, Gray ? » Articula l'homme en riant.

En réponse, celui qui se nommait Gray émit un grognement mécontent. Le chasseur regarda Juvia, narquois.

« Il t'a menti. Son prénom est Gray, pas Silver. Silver, c'est le prénom de son père. »

Juvia se sentit trahie. Elle pensait que Gray avait été honnête avec elle. Et là, elle se rendait compte qu'il ne lui racontait que des mensonges. Pourquoi fallait-il que parmi tous les hommes, elle tombe sur le pire ? Elle tourna la tête vers Gray, se forçant à sourire, énervée.

« Pourquoi mentez-vous, Gray ? »

Après cela, elle ne lui adressa plus la parole.

* * *

 **NDA** : Après plusieurs semaines d'attente, voilà enfin le chapitre trois de la fille au loup. Je l'ai fini il y a un moment déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à en être satisfaite. Je l'ai relu encore et encore, et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à l'aimer pleinement, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout. Peut-être la réaction trop excessive de Juvia ? Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas le loup dans ce chapitre et que Juvia soit encore à sa recherche ? Ou alors le fait que le moment où on apprend que Silver s'appelle Gray soit à chier. Bref, j'suis pas trop satisfaite, même pas du tout. J'espère quand même que l'histoire vous satisfait toujours. Une petite review ?

Un grand merci à **Namuria** et à **Scorpon** pour leurs reviews :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de base de ft sont à Hiro Mashima, les autres ainsi que le loup m'appartiennent.

* * *

 _Tout est sombre, un bruit assourdissant s'élève._

 _Et une douleur atroce._

 _Une horrible brûlure au niveau de son cœur, sa cage thoracique est en feu._

 _Elle essaie de bouger, mais elle est attachée, et des hommes s'assurent qu'elle reste bien en place. La peur s'empare de son être alors que ses yeux restent obstinément fermés._

 _Elle a peur. Si peur qu'elle en est pétrifiée._

 _Ses pensées s'emballent, sa respiration devient haletante, et elle se maudit de ne pas arriver à réfléchir correctement._

 _Et puis une douleur insoutenable s'infiltre dans tout son être, elle crie, hurle même, elle veut juste être libérée._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit lui arriver à elle ? Cette douleur lui fait perdre peu à peu son esprit et martèle son corps, elle va bientôt craquer, elle le sait._

 _Deux larmes coulent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle s'abandonne à son triste sort et crie une dernière fois._

 _« A l'aide ! »_

* * *

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut, des perles de sueur sur le front. Sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide que la normale, et elle tenta de se calmer tant bien que mal. Un horrible songe venait de la terroriser. Elle avait entendu d'horribles cris qui suppliaient d'obtenir de l'aide. Et ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que cette voix terrorisait ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.

Mais en plus jeune, peut-être ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Tout était encore flou dans son cerveau.

La jeune femme se redressa, la respiration haletante, elle mit une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se calmer. Très vite, elle remarqua qu'elle avait d'étranges vêtements. Un pantalon plus adapté à sa taille, et une veste qui venait couvrir sa large poitrine.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » S'enquit une voix qui fit sursauter la demoiselle.

La bluette étouffa un cri de surprise et se décala un peu vers la gauche pour remarquer que Gray était nonchalamment assis à côté d'elle. Que faisait-il à ses côtés alors qu'elle dormait ? Où était-elle encore ? Elle toisa le brun qui attendait toujours patiemment sa réponse.

« P-pourquoi Juvia est-elle ici ? Souffla la bleue timidement.

– Parce que hier t'es tombée dans les pommes pendant la soirée ? Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

Juvia arqua un sourcil et tenta de s'en souvenir. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une perte de conscience, elle avait juste l'impression de s'être endormie mais elle ne se souvenait plus où et pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient avec ce rêve qu'elle avait fait, et elle se sentait vraiment engourdie. C'était très dérangeant, et elle brûlait d'envie de harceler Gray de questions.

« Non. Répondit la demoiselle en soupirant. Où sommes-nous ?

– En route vers la ville. » Répondit le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était normal pour Juvia d'être en route d'être en route vers la ville.

L'amoureuse de la nature se figea. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient effectivement dans un étrange moyen de transport. Gray lui expliqua alors que ses collègues qu'elle avait vus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée venaient le chercher, et qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Juvia se débarrassa de sa couverture et se leva. Bien vite, elle fut déstabilisée par le rythme de balancier de la calèche et retomba sur les fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun, intrigué.

– Je m'en vais, je ne vais pas en ville.

– Je vois, mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

La bleue fut offusquée. Qui était ce Gray pour lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire ? Elle avait juste envie d'être libre, ne pouvait-elle pas l'être ?

« Je ne vous écouterai pas ! Je ne veux pas aller en ville, je n'irai pas !

– Sauf que tu n'as pas l'choix. Répondit Gray, toujours avec son air suffisant. Il y a une règle dans ma guilde qui dit que personne ne doit savoir mon vrai prénom. Or, tu as appris le mien à cause de mes abrutis de collègues. Donc je ne peux pas te lâcher dans la nature avec la conscience tranquille. »

Juvia savait que Gray était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il pouvait la maîtriser sans problème, et s'il avait décidé d'en faire sa prisonnière, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire prisonnière. Cracha la demoiselle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le seras pas.

– La ville sera ma prison. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un air si dramatique que Gray en fut lassé. Il soupira bruyamment, et s'allongea dans la charrette.

« La ville n'est pas si terrible que ça. J'comprends pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat.

– Où est le Loup ? » Juvia ne l'avait pas du tout écouté, furieuse. Elle voulait savoir où était son ami.

Le brun arqua un sourcil, et la regarda. Avec ses sourcils froncés, mais ses yeux trop bleus, elle n'était pas du tout crédible. Il finit par doucement rire avant d'hausser les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette bête. »

La jeune femme allait rétorquer lorsque leur charrette fut bousculée. Dans la secousse, Juvia fut projetée sur une des parois en bois du véhicule, et elle grimaça sous l'impact. Elle se releva prestement tandis qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

« Juvia, c'est rien, c'est juste les chevaux qui se sont arrêtés brusquement. » Grogna le brun.

Peu convaincue, la demoiselle convint tout de même de se calmer. Elle souffla en voyant que les bêtes ne gesticulaient plus, mais ce qu'elle vit la glaça littéralement sur place. Elle cessa tout mouvement et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Devant elle.

Le monde des hommes.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait pas de...

Elle rejeta le mot qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

Elle allait dire gratte-ciel, mais elle ne savait pas ce que voulait vraiment dire ce mot. C'était sans doute des bribes d'éléments qu'elle côtoyait lorsqu'elle vivait dans le monde des hommes.

Juvia se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle tremblait de peur. Ils étaient dans une rue, vide, et Gray lui avait demandé de sortir de la charrette. Ne sachant pas où elle était, Juvia n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

« Tiens, enfile ça. »

Un des amis de Gray lui avait envoyé une cape longue et lourde. Elle qui voulait se cacher, c'était parfait ! Elle se hâta d'enfiler le vêtement et de rabattre la capuche sur ses cheveux céruléens. Elle vit Gray faire de même, et il faisait presque peur avec ses cheveux corbeaux qui cachaient presque ses yeux, et Juvia aurait pu jurer que ceux-ci brillaient dans le noir.

Cependant, elle se sentait mal. Serait-elle vraiment capable de faire un pas de plus dans ce monde inconnu pour elle ? Serait-elle seulement capable de respirer dans ce monde étouffant et sale ?

Un dérangeant sentiment d'inconfort l'envahit. Son cœur lui criait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. En fait, elle le savait déjà depuis un moment. Mais là, elle en avait la certitude.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tira légèrement sur la cape du brun qui se tourna vers elle. Elle le regarda d'un regard suppliant –et elle eut horriblement honte de le regarder ainsi, gage de faiblesse.

« Ramenez-moi dans la forêt, s'il vous plaît. »

Le regard de Gray changea, et la pitié embrasa ses orbes. Juvia eut envie de le baffer. Elle détestait qu'on la regarde ainsi.

C'était juste elle qui s'imaginait des choses. Elle avait un espoir, un petit espoir.

Mais son espoir ne fut qu'éphémère.

« Tu sais qu'c'est pas possible, lâcha-t-il d'un coup, écrasant le cœur de Juvia. Il lui prit la main –ses doigts étaient gelés– et il traîna Juvia derrière lui. Tu viens avec moi. »

La bluette voulut se débattre, mais elle avait si peur de se défaire de la main de Gray qu'elle ne fit rien. En arrivant dans la rue principale avec Gray et ses amis, la demoiselle sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, et elle serra la main de Gray avec toute sa force –elle était prête à parier que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens par rapport à sa forêt uniquement peuplée d'animaux, et ça la pétrifiait.

Ils les regardaient tous d'une façon étrange, rien de bien suspect puisque le petit groupe était vêtu de capes. L'amoureuse de la nature tremblait de peur, et elle se cramponnait au chasseur avec toutes ses petites forces.

Dans sa forêt, elle avait toujours formulé des hypothèses. Elle pensait que les villes étaient trop grandes, et surpeuplées, mais ce n'était pas le cas de cet endroit. Les maisons étaient petites, et en bois. Il y avait des gens dans les rues, mais pas autant qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Dans ses pensées, elle avait souvent imaginé que les villes étaient tellement bondées de monde qu'il y était impossible de poser un pied devant l'autre. Mais dans ce petit village, cela semblait être différent.

Juvia trouvait cela bien étrange. Tandis qu'elle se faisait tirer par Gray qui ne se gênait pas pour la faire avancer plus vite quitte à lui faire mal, la demoiselle remarqua les boutiques ouvertes dans les rues, les gens qui riaient entre eux, et d'autres qui se baladaient ensemble, main dans la main. Juvia se demandait pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air aussi heureux. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils vivaient dans le monde des hommes et que tout cela était affreusement péjoratif ?

Non, les gens avaient l'air heureux. Pourquoi, ça Juvia ne le savait pas.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Juvia était curieuse, et elle voulait savoir.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans une maison un peu plus grande, et un peu plus terrifiante que les précédentes. Alors que Gray tenait toujours sa main, Juvia sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, de sa nuque à ses fesses. Elle entra avec son ravisseur.

C'était une grande pièce, remplie de monde. Juvia était prête à parier que la quasi-totalité de la ville était centrée ici. Gray et ses camarades enlevèrent leurs capuches, et soupirèrent. Juvia allait faire de même lorsque Gray posa sa main sur sa tête, l'empêchant d'agir.

« Garde ta capuche. Ordonna-t-il en un souffle.

– Mais...

– Ne discute pas. » Son ton était sans appel, Juvia garda sa capuche en bougonnant.

Gray se dirigea vers le bar, et la jeune femme le suivit –il avait libéré sa main. Il s'assit nonchalamment au bar, et commanda une bière. Juvia ne savait pas ce qu'était une _bière_ , et elle était curieuse de le savoir. Au bout d'un moment, un monsieur avec une étrange moustache servit à Gray ce qu'il avait commandé avant de regarder Juvia. La demoiselle baissa immédiatement les yeux et réajusta sa capuche, craintive.

« Dis donc Gray, elle est un peu bizarre ta copine.

– Ce n'est pas ma copine. Répondit le brun au tac-au-tac.

– Ouais bah elle est un peu flippante. Elle parle pas, elle garde sa capuche, et elle ne fait même pas attention à ce qui se dit.

– C'est pas l'sujet. Soupira Gray. Où est le maître ?

– En réunion avec les autres guildes. Il reviendra demain je pense. »

Gray grogna de frustration. Il regarda bien la pièce, et ne trouva définitivement pas les personnes de ses pensées. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, et se retourna prestement pour trouver une belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant.

« Erza... Souffla le jeune homme.

– Tu es enfin rentré, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Tu as fait ton rapport au maître ?

– Non, il n'est pas présent. »

Erza regarda son ami et haussa finalement les épaules. Puis, elle remarqua Juvia et la dévisagea. C'était peu courant d'avoir des invités dans cette taverne miteuse, et les membres se connaissaient quasiment tous. Erza était une des plus anciennes, il était donc étrange pour elle de ne pas connaître quelqu'un qui fréquente les lieux.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda la rousse de sa voix presque masculine tandis qu'elle la regardait d'un œil implacable.

La bleue eut un sursaut. Cette personne s'adressait à elle directement. Erza parlait à Juvia. Et pour la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Gray, c'était un choc. La rustre se demandait comment lui répondre. Enfin, si elle pouvait lui répondre, pour le moment, elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche, alors former une phrase lui semblait difficile.

Le regard brun d'Erza ne la lâchait pas, et Juvia se sentit prise au piège. Elle déglutit tandis que ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les plis de la cape qu'elle maltraitait.

Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner, et les yeux de Juvia commencèrent à lui piquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vitreux, prêts à verser des larmes. Elle avait si honte de perdre ses moyens pour rien.

Mais en même temps, elle était tétanisée.

Et elle avait besoin d'air.

Prestement, elle se leva, bousculant un autre homme, et elle s'excusa vaguement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Elle entendit Gray crier son prénom avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle et qu'elle commence à courir. Mais bien sûr, elle tomba au milieu de personnes qui se baladaient dans la rue.

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, et elle ne tint plus debout. Ses genoux rencontrèrent bien vite le froid du sol.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sauver ce chasseur, en fait ? C'était clairement la source de ses problèmes. Elle aurait pu être encore dans sa forêt, mais elle était dans la ville.

La ville.

Pourquoi était-elle là en vérité ?

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle avait horriblement peur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, et ses muscles trembler.

« A... A l'aide... » Supplia Juvia, le souffle coupé, et sa gorge douloureuse.

Son trop-plein d'émotions l'avala, la perdit. Elle ferma doucement les paupières, et son corps entama une chute vers le sol.

Des pas vifs se rapprochaient d'elle, mais elle ne percevait plus grand chose.

De grands bras l'entourèrent, et elle sentit qu'on la soulevait. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre.

* * *

 _Il fait froid et humide._

 _On lui a dit qu'elle s'appelle Juvia, et que son papa et sa maman l'ont déposée ici temporairement._

 _Que veut dire temporairement ? Elle l'ignore. Mais elle sait qu'elle est dans ce lieu depuis plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois._

 _Papa et maman n'ont pas de sens dans son esprit non plus._

 _Juvia a huit ans. Elle a d'étranges choses aux poignets qui l'empêchent de bouger correctement. De temps en temps, elle a envie de sortir, mais on le lui interdit. Elle ne comprend pas bien pourquoi._

 _Des hommes méchants viennent la voir. A chaque fois, elle pense qu'ils vont la faire sortir de cet endroit peu accueillant, mais elle se trompe._

 _« Numéro 413. Souffle un vieillard aux rondes lunettes qui la fixe d'un air mauvais. Viens, c'est à toi. »_

 _Juvia se lève docilement et le suit. Elle sait que c'est elle, le numéro 413, et qu'elle doit obéir. Elle ne lève pas les yeux, elle n'en a pas l'autorisation. Elle suit cet homme jusqu'à une grande pièce. Une fois arrivée, elle sent deux grands bras la saisir pour l'installer sur cette machine._

 _Immonde._

 _Elle sent la transpiration des autres passés avant elle. Et elle voit leur sang qui s'incruste sur sa peau ivoire aussi. Des liens la retiennent tandis qu'elle tente de s'enfuir, s'affole._

 _Non, elle ne veut pas subir ça de nouveau._

 _Et puis, comme d'habitude, il y a cette grande douleur qui la traverse, et la fait hurler._

 _Et elle ne sent plus rien, elle tombe dans un état second, subjuguée par cette atrocité qu'on lui fait subir._

 _De retour dans cet endroit où elle est enfermée, elle est couchée. Ses forces la quittent, mais elle sait qu'elles vont revenir._

 _C'est comme ça à chaque fois._

 _Quelqu'un..._

 _Elle voudrait quelqu'un._

 _Quelqu'un pour la prendre dans ses bras avec affection._

 _Quelqu'un pour boucher les trous dans sa tête et lui donner des souvenirs heureux._

 _Quelqu'un pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer._

 _Mais elle a froid, et elle a peur, allongée sur ce sol gelé._

 _Quelqu'un. Elle voudrait quelqu'un._

* * *

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut, étouffant un cri d'épouvante. Ses muscles se crispèrent, et elle essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Comment se faisait-il que ses souvenirs qu'elle avait jusque là perdus se manifestent d'un coup ? Ces bribes la laissaient dans la peur et l'incompréhension. Pour elle, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit soigneusement fait. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà dormi dans un lit auparavant. Et elle vit Gray à sa gauche, assis sur un tabouret, il la regardait. Méfiante, elle se décala un peu mais le brun l'empêcha de trop bouger.

« T'es enfin réveillée. Est-ce que ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? S'enquit-il sans pour autant quitter son air froid et détaché habituel.

– N-non, Juvia va bien. Hésita la demoiselle.

– Tant mieux. T'as faim ?

– Un peu...

– Bouge pas, j'reviens. »

La bleue vit Gray sortir de la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle en profita pour regarder les lieux. Elle était dans une petite pièce assez basique. Les murs étaient bleus clairs, ou même gris, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête, et ses idées étaient embrouillées.

Gray revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait un récipient fumant dans ses mains qu'il déposa sur une petite table près du lit.

« Tiens. C'est de la soupe. Annonça-t-il de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

– De la soupe ? Répéta la bleue, septique.

– Ouais. C'est très bon, tu peux manger. C'est mon père qui l'a faite, et il n'y a que des légumes dedans. »

Voyant que la jeune femme était encore très méfiante, Gray prit la grosse cuillère en soupirant. Il remplit le couvert de bouillon sur lequel il souffla très légèrement avant de l'avaler. Il soupira d'aise, et regarda Juvia qui l'avait observé lorsqu'il avait engloutit la nourriture.

« Tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun piège, et c'est bon. Il vit Juvia hocher la tête avant de s'emparer à son tour de la cuillère. Attention, c'est chaud. » Prévint-il préalablement.

La demoiselle imita l'humain. Elle prit un peu de soupe, et souffla dessus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se concentrant au maximum pour imiter les gestes de Gray. Celui-ci en fut d'ailleurs amusé, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

Juvia avala le contenu de la cuillère.

Gray regarda attentivement son visage. Elle eut l'air de bien savourer le goût de la cuisine de son père. Ses traits se tordaient alors qu'elle passait de la surprise à la joie. Le brun fut soulagé qu'elle aime ce repas, il se doutait bien qu'elle était plutôt méfiante : pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que la forêt dans sa vie.

Finalement, Juvia mangea le tout.

« Merci pour le repas... Souffla la demoiselle timidement.

– Y'a pas d'quoi. Tiens, enfile ça. C'était des vêtements à ma soeur, mais... Disons qu'elle ne les utilise plus. »

La demoiselle regarda les vêtements que le brun lui présentait. Il y avait des collants chauds, une robe à manches longues qui avait l'air lourde, et des chaussettes. Juvia hocha la tête, et enleva la veste sans vraiment réfléchir à la présence de l'homme à côté d'elle et celui-ci se mit à rougir. Elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, et il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné.

« Heu... Tu veux qu'je sorte ? Balbutia le jeune homme sans camoufler ses rougeurs.

– Pourquoi ça ? »

Gray ne réfléchit pas longtemps et annonça d'une voix presque solennelle.

« La pudeur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Après quelques réticences, le brun accepta de lui expliquer le principe de la pudeur. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas gênée. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua une grosse cicatrice en dessous de ses côtes, bouffant la moitié de son ventre. Il arqua un sourcil, et demanda.

« C'est quoi, la cicatrice sur ton ventre ? »

La bleue parut surprise, puis, elle regarda elle aussi dans la même direction que Gray. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha timidement la trace de son passé.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna l'homme.

– Non. Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans la forêt il y a quelques années, Le Loup se tenait à côté de moi, et il reniflait mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, et après, j'ai remarqué qu'il regardait ma blessure. Je saignais, et je ne ressentais pratiquement rien. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais allongée dans la neige... Mais parfois, elle me fait mal. »

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, se rendant compte qu'il s'était petit à petit affaissé. Puis, il souffla.

« Mal comment ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas grand chose.

– Non. »

C'est à ce moment là, et entendant sa voix fébrile et en voyant ses yeux dévier vers la couverture qu'elle serrait qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas simplement une jeune femme fuyant les hommes. Elle avait un véritable mal-être, celui de ne pas connaitre ses origines. Et elle avait peur, même si elle ne voulait sûrement pas l'avouer.

Gray soupira bruyamment.

* * *

Juvia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sans aucun souvenir de s'être endormie. Elle se frotta rapidement les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle. Ainsi, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, elle était chez Gray, et il lui avait donné une soupe –c'était très bon, d'ailleurs, et elle se promit de lui demander de lui en refaire une.

Même si c'était l'hiver et qu'une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait la ville, Juvia constata qu'elle n'avait pas froid du tout. Elle se sentait bien au chaud, et c'était agréable. En regardant les rues peu animées, Juvia se surpris à penser que la ville n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça, après tout. Il y avait des choses agréables, et même si elle avait peur de lui la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Juvia devait admettre que Gray s'occupait bien d'elle.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé rester en place, et elle avait toujours apprécié de pouvoir bouger librement dans la nature. Sauter, courir, rire, sauter, grimper, elle avait adoré ça. Et son cerveau était en ébullition quand elle se demandait pourquoi Gray l'avait bien emmenée avec lui. Il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle connaissait son identité. C'était une hypothèse fort probable, mais quelque chose clochait. Si ça l'embêtait tant que ça qu'on connaisse son prénom, il aurait pu la tuer pour s'assurer de son silence. Et puis, pourquoi ses camarades avaient-ils révélé son identité si ils étaient camarades, justement ? C'était stupide. Alors combien de temps comptait-il la garder avec lui ?

La demoiselle se leva et mit la veste que Gray lui avait donné avec la robe. Elle sortit prudemment de la chambre, découvrant un long couloir contenant plusieurs portes dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Après tout, elle ne se souvenait même pas être entrée dans la maison.

Juvia entendit du bruit en bas, et elle déglutit, se faisant plus discrète. Il y avait une autre voix que celle de Gray, masculine, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La demoiselle s'agenouilla pour mieux voir qui était dans la pièce du bas. A travers les barreaux de l'étage, elle put voir un homme plus âgé que Gray, mais qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Les deux hommes discutaient calmement autour d'un café, et Juvia ne put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle éternua, et deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Confuse, elle mit une main sur sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard, les yeux de l'homme étaient déjà figés dans les siens.

« Tiens, tu as de la compagnie ? Fit le doyen avec un sourire qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses, et Gray leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ouais. Viens Juvia. N'aie pas peur. »

Bien qu'anxieuse, la demoiselle finit par descendre les escaliers dans un rythme lent. Elle se planta non loin de Gray, et regarda l'homme en face d'elle qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Juvia, voici Silver, mon père. Papa, je te présente Juvia.

– Enchanté, Juvia. » Sourit Silver en tendant la main à Juvia, et la jeune femme la serra maladroitement.

Silver gloussa sans aucune raison apparente et proposa un verre d'eau à Juvia, sermonnant légèrement son fils de ne pas avoir proposé à Juvia de boire quoi que ce soit. La demoiselle rit simplement en réponse, et elle s'assit près de Gray avec son verre d'eau. Les deux hommes parlèrent un instant de choses auxquelles Juvia ne s'intéressait guère. Elle préféra s'intéresser à la décoration du salon. C'était plutôt chaleureux, avec une jolie cheminée et es fauteuils tournés en sa directions, sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Soudain, une phrase de Silver l'interpella, et elle tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

« Tu peux t'occuper de ma jambe, fils ? Fit le doyen. Ul n'est pas là en ce moment.

– Ouais, je m'en occupe. » Répondit Gray en se levant pour se diriger vers son père.

Curieuse, la bluette observa les deux hommes. Silver grimaça de douleur, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle découvrit avec stupeur que la jambe du doyen était sectionnée au niveau du genou, il n'y avait plus rien après. Gray posa la prothèse qu'il venait d'ôter, et il prit une crème dans le sac de son père. Celui-ci bougea un peu le reste de sa jambe de haut en bas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Elle te fait mal ? Demanda Gray alors qu'il commençait à masser le moignon dans des gestes circulaires et répétés.

– Un peu. Au niveau de la cicatrice, surtout. Sinon, ça se remet bien. Ul m'a expliqué que ça prendrait du temps. » Expliqua Silver d'un air détendu, laissant son fils faire son travail.

Gray sembla un peu détendu alors qu'un sourire étrangement béât s'affichait sur sa figure.

« Ul... Souffla-t-il, pensif. Où elle est encore passée celle-là ? Juvia jura entendre qu'il pouffait à la fin de sa phrase.

– Oh, tu sais, elle voyage, comme d'habitude. Fit Silver en riant. Elle ne peut pas tenir deux secondes en place, c'est une vraie pile électrique. »

Cette fois Juvia en était certaine : Gray souriait bel et bien.

« Il faudrait que je prenne un peu de ses nouvelles quand elle revient dans la région. Songea-t-il à haute voix alors que Silver acquiesçait.

– Bonne initiative, fils ! S'exclama le vieux avec enthousiasme. Depuis que tu as fini tes études, tu ne l'as pas revue, je suis persuadé qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir ce que tu es devenu. »

Juvia vit le visage de Gray se fermer alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant de masser son père qui arqua un sourcil. Quelques secondes plus tard, il recommença pour ne pas recevoir de questions désagréable sur son soudain changement d'humeur.

L'amoureuse de la nature se demandait pourquoi Gray avait soudainement changé d'humeur à la mention de son orientation. N'était-il pas content de faire partie de Fairy tail ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'être un bon agent, et pourtant, il était là, à masser son père d'une manière si précise que Juvia en était étonnée. Et doucement, cette situation commença à l'intéresser, elle était curieuse de savoir beaucoup de choses. Elle se racla la gorge, et Silver tourna la tête vers elle –Gray semblait bien trop absorbé par sa tâche.

« Juvia est curieuse, et c'est un mauvais défaut. Cependant, elle voudrait savoir pourquoi Silver n'a plus sa jambe ? Et qui est Ul ? »

Juste après avoir prononcé sa réplique, Juvia se mordit méchamment la langue. Jamais elle n'aurait dû poser ces questions ô combien idiotes ! Son hôte pourrait la prendre pour quelqu'un d'irrespectueux, et elle ne voulait pas ça.

« Pour ma jambe, c'est très simple. Commença Silver toujours en souriant, ses lèvres semblaient scotchées vers ses oreilles, et Juvia se surpris à commencer à apprécier le doyen. J'ai perdu ma jambe lors d'une mission qui consistait à tuer un Loup. Mais la bête était très rapide et féroce, et je n'avais même pas le temps de décocher une balle qu'elle bougeait, c'était impressionnant ! Et pour se défendre, elle a littéralement déchiqueté ma pauvre jambe. Heureusement que Gray était là, je serais sûrement mort sans lui.

– Ul était là aussi. Juvia vit Gray monter les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de stopper le sang.

– Rien que ça. Ironisa Silver. Si tu n'avais pas arrêté le sang, je serais mort. »

Dans un grognement, Gray décida de ne pas répondre à son père, et il arrêta de le masser pour essuyer son genou et ses propres mains.

« Lève-toi. » Fit simplement Gray en tendant les mains pour que son père s'en saisisse.

Silver s'exécuta et à l'aide de son fils, il se mit sur sa jambe valide. Gray put ainsi constater ce qu'il voulait et il grimaça en faisant rasseoir son père. Il prit la prothèse et l'examina.

« T'es sûr que Pollyussica te l'a faite à la bonne taille ? T'as un petit décalage de la hanche gauche par rapport à la droite qui est plus haute. Affirma le plus jeune.

– Tu oses remettre la parole de Pollyussica en doute, fils ? S'exclama Silver d'un air incrédule. Serais-tu suicidaire ? Fou ?

– Très drôle. Grogna Gray. En attendant, ton décalage des hanches est bien présent. »

Silver eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il regardait son enfant.

« Ul t'a très bien enseigné le métier. Elle devrait être fière. Et les paroles de Silver firent rougir son fils d'embarras.

– Enseigner ? Répéta Juvia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Oui. Souffla Silver comme un secret. Ul est une excellente infirmière, et elle a servi de professeur à Gray. Mais après, Gray a du rejoindre Fairy tail. Cependant, c'est toujours un aussi bon médecin. »

Gray émit un grognement alors que Juvia le regardait, admirative. Elle ignorait que les hommes savaient aussi soigner et prendre soin des autres comme le faisait Gray avec son père. Peut-être se trompait-elle depuis le début ? Car elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux : Gray venait de soigner son père, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Même si Juvia était encore craintive, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça.

Juvia sourit et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son ami à la fourrure noire. Elle se posa mille questions à son sujet, inquiète. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve pour s'assurer qu'il se porte bien. Mais elle savait pertinemment que la bête ne s'approcherait pas de la ville même si elle y était.

Juvia soupira, lassée.

Gray finit de s'occuper de son père et il sourit. Il se retourna vers Juvia et la regarda. La jeune femme, elle, se contenta de se lever.

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda Gray en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de répondre.

« La soupe m'a bien rassasiée, merci. »

Gray hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Tu veux aller dormir alors ? »

Contre toute attente de la part du jeune homme brun, Juvia refusa son offre.

« Non, j'ai beaucoup de questions à poser. »

Exactement comme Gray s'y attendait.

* * *

Après environ 3 000 ans, la suite est postée ! Bon, j'ai quelques excuses comme les suivantes : mon ordi m'a lâché (je ne l'ai toujours pas), et je suis occupée avec les cours, mais sachez que je serai toujours très lente dans la publication : j'ai mon brevet blanc le 3 et le 4 avril, et je suis assez angoissée donc je révise beaucoup. En plus, je suis prise par le tennis, mais je vais essayer de publier beaucoup plus souvent, j'ai enfin fini de planifier cette fiction jusqu'à la fin !

Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il y a bel et bien une raison valable pour que Gray ait emmené Juvia avec lui (pas sa stupide excuse de l'identité), mais vous découvrirez la raison dans les prochains chapitres.

Bon, pour une fois, je suis à peu près satisfaite d'un chapitre que j'ai écrit ! Je n'ai pas eu à trop le modifier, et je suis contente. J'ai hésité à le réécrire par rapport au début, mais ça aussi, il y a une raison plus tard. En fait, il y aura une explication à pas mal de choses au fil des chapitres (c'est le but d'une fiction, de toute façons...)

J'espère que vous lisez les notes de l'auteure, ça m'arrangerait pas mal, j'avoue.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir.

 _Juvia_


End file.
